Let the Cameras Roll
by AUFaberry
Summary: Rachel Berry was raised by a supermodel in New York City, her mother was verbally abusive and made her feel horrible all her life. At age eight her mother killed herself and she never truly got over it. Ten years later her and her best friend Kurt live together aspiring to be on Broadway. He sets her up on a date and she finds out what love is. Faberry Quinn/Rachel romance.
1. Headlines and Headstones

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Headlines and Headstones**

My mother always wanted to be the main story in a headline, who knew that that name would also be etched into a headstone that very same week? She was all over the news, the media could not get enough of the story, could not get enough of asking me, her eight year old daughter, questions about how it had happened. If only I could tell them the truth.

I would tell them. _'She was a selfish woman who would have sold her daughter to the mob if it would have gotten her attention. She probably did not actually wish to die; it had been an accident in her suicide 'attempt' for attention. That was all it was. An attempt to regain the attention that she believed that she deserved.'_

I would never tell them that, I would never ruin this special occasion. Her fifteen seconds of fame.

So, instead I stood there watching as they lowered her body into the soil, the violins playing beautiful melodies in the background. I walked up there and recited the lies that I had written to flatter the woman, and I bit my tongue so hard that I thought it would bleed.

It was not that my mother was not important. She was. She was once the most famous supermodel in New York City, she reminded me every time that I attempted to have a dream, so I should know.

'_Rachel smiled to herself, staring into her reflection from her bed. Pink bedspread wrapped around her small body. She was a six year old with big dreams. _

_Holding up her hairbrush that was littered with small golden stars she started to sing into it, pretending that it was a microphone, that she was standing on the great stage of Broadway instead of her small bed in the apartment. She danced along the edge as she sang perfectly, despite never having training because her mother had informed her it was a waste of money and there would always be better singers than her no matter how much she trained._

"_Shut the fuck up Rachel!" A voice shouted up the stairs and the small girl did as she was told. Throwing her hairbrush to the ground and crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed out. Still, she forced the smile back on her full lips, her brown eyes wide as she did a curtsey for the crowd. She would not allow anything to ruin her performance._

_Well, perhaps one thing._

_Her mother doped up on Heroin barging into her room and grabbing her by the arm, holding her above the bed and screaming into her face. "Thanks for ruining my date with that god awful voice of yours! I swear to god! I told you to help me with men, they don't need to know I've had a kid and what do you do?"_

"_I didn't know—" _

"_Oh shut the fuck up! God damn it! When are you going to get over these ridiculous delusions you put yourself through! When are you going to realize that you are nothing! That you will never be anything!" She screamed throwing the small brunette back onto the bed. _

_Rachel grabbed ahold of her arm that was already showing signs of bruising. _

"_But mother I want to be—"_

"—_It doesn't fucking matter what you want! I wanted to be a model, and look at me now! I got what I wanted and I lost it Rachel! It isn't worth it! You won't make it anywhere; you will never be the best! You can't make it to Broadway, not with a face like that, not with a nose like that, not with a voice like that! You have no training, no posture, nothing! You are nothing! You will always be nothing just like me!" _

_Rachel did not say anything now; she did not know what to say. At this point she was used to her mother constantly belittling her talents and making her feel like she was to blame for ruining her career. Not the heroin, not the drugs, not the men, it was all her six year old daughter's fault._

"_Why did I have to be so stupid and have you! I shouldn't have trusted that guy; I don't want you Rachel and no one else will." She spat._

_Tears filled her large brown eyes and she sniffled as they fell down her face and she started to sob loudly. "Oh there you go crying, you little brat! Act like I hurt you or something, I never abused you, I gave you everything, I gave up everything for you!" Rachel continued to sob and her mother climbed across the bed grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look up at her. "I said stop fucking crying! Stop crying! You act like your life is so terrible! My life is terrible!"_

_Her mother started to sob and she held Rachel in her arms, caving in and deflating on the bed sadly. She had no more energy to yell. _

_After a few minutes of silence and sobbing her mother looked down at her and she smiled, wiping her hair out of her face. "Rachel, you take my advice wrong, I'm not mad at you. I just want you to know that it isn't easy out there. There are temptations and evil people and there are a lot skinnier prettier people out there that want the same thing."_

"_I will make it. I will be a star." She muttered._

"_You are an ignorant little brat Rachel, but I love you."_

The car ride to the police station was silent, so I hummed along my favorite Barbra Streisand song.

They put me into foster care and I was adopted by two wonderful fathers, two fathers who actually cared about me. They actually spoke to me about my dreams, my aspirations, and my future. I got home from school and they asked how my day was, I did not find them on the couch with a needle in their arm only half conscious.

Now ten years of age, and she still haunted my dreams, haunted my memories. Some days I would lie in bed and just think to myself how much I hate my mother. How much better off I was now that she was gone, but then I felt horrible guilt weigh down on my heart and it nearly suffocated me.

How could someone wish such a thing and not be a horrible person?

In one dream in particular I would see her, every night. Her dead body was permanently etched into the back of my eyelids. I would always wake up a sobbing mess, screaming into my pillow angrily. I was angry with her for how she treated me, and I was angry at her for giving up and leaving me. For not believing that I was a worthy enough reason to stay alive.

'_Rachel was eight years old. She had just gotten an A on her spelling test and she was so excited to show her mother the gold star sticker that her teacher had put on the top of her paper. She loved gold stars they made her feel accomplished, successful, and they made her feel proud._

_Her mother never made her feel proud and that was all that she wanted, her mother to be proud of her. _

"_Mother, guess what! Guess what!" She screamed out as she threw down her pink backpack and ran through the house, looking around for any sight of her mother. When she did not find her she decided that she would check in her bedroom, but when she opened the door her world fell apart and she was broken. Shattered like the most fragile of glass._

_Her skin went pale white and her brown eyes filled with tears as her fingers tightened around the piece of paper she was holding. Her mother was lying in her bed; the skin that had once covered her bones was carved into, torn to pieces. Her lips were cut and dangling from her chin and blood was everywhere. The scissors were in Rachel's mother's hands and she knew that it had been suicide, that her mother had taken her own life._

_Running to the bed she buried her head in her mother's neck and slammed her fists down on her screaming out. "How could you do something like this! Why would you leave me! Please, come back, please!"_

_She never came back. _

_Rachel sat against the pillow staring down at her spelling test; she felt that it was her fault, that if she would have shown her mother the A she got on the test before this happened that her mother would have been so proud of her, so proud that she wouldn't have wanted to end her life._

_Tears rolled down her face as she looked at the gold star, smeared with her mother's blood.'_

O

"Oh come on Rachel! It's just one date." Kurt said as a smile stretched across his lips and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. I laughed and shook my head at him, and he pouted a little bit. "Please? Trust me; this girl is just your type!"

"Kurt, how can you possibly know my type? I have never even been on a date before, and with good reason, I need to focus on my career and schooling and helping pay the bills to our apartment."

"Oh pish-posh! And this girl is everyone's type! Seriously, I would date her!"

"You would not." I said.

"Okay, no, I wouldn't, but I mean if I liked girls that way I would totally date this girl. She's gorgeous!"

I wanted to say yes, I truly did. I had never had a date nor had I wanted to because I had seen the way that they had ruined my mother's life. The way that love had destroyed her, but then I looked to my fathers and I saw a different kind of love between the two of them. One that I envied and one that I wanted to find with someone.

"Kurt, I would love to go on a date, it is just—"

"—Good, I'll set it up!"

"Kurt, please don't do this?" I asked eyebrows knit together and brown eyes filled with worry, I had Broadway auditions to attend all week and there was no way that I was going to be capable of fitting in some random date. But, there was a part of me, a small part that wanted to meet this girl and see if it would go somewhere.

"Rach, you want to do this, I can tell. Come on, she'll love you."

"Well, I highly doubt that, but alright, set up the date Kurt."

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all liked this first chapter.

This story will be depressing, there will be a lot of angst but I have decided because of reviews that I will indeed give it a happy ending! :) Just have to bear with the insanity for a while before that.

If you want to read more just leave some reviews I will try and add the next chapter quickly and make it longer, just adding the first chapter to see if you all enjoy the idea.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Your Life's A Performance

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Your Life's A Performance**

"Quinn! Let me in, I need to make certain your dress looks perfect!"

I clenched my jaw at my mother's voice; it was not that I did not love my mother, because I did. It was that I hated the way that she controlled every aspect of my life. Literally. She controlled my diet, who I courted, what my future career would entail, how I dressed, and who my friends were. My life was her and father's to mold, and they did, they made me what people wanted to see.

The problem with that was that I was not who people wanted to see. Not deep down.

"Coming mother!" I called, walking toward the door and opening it. My heart suddenly racing, I hoped that my mother would like how I looked in the dress. The last thing that I wanted to do was try on hundreds more.

"Oh you look lovely dear!" She said with a forced smile as she reached out and fixed a few of my stray blonde curls and the way that the dress draped over my shoulders. Cocking her head to the side she inspected me closely and I felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Thank you, mother."

"You are quite welcome. But Quinnie, do you not think that this color does not match your skin tone as well as the other shade?"

"I like this shade."

"Oh, I know you do sweetheart, it's just. I am your mother and I want what is best for you and I really want you to hit it off with the wealthy young man that we set you up with at tonight's benefit, and I bet he would like that shade of blue over there."

"Yes, mother." I agreed, despite myself. Despite how it made me feel like a terrible individual who was incapable of thinking for herself, I suppose that is what I am.

"Are you excited for your date tonight?" She asked, turning to look away so that I could change into the other dress.

I slipped out of the medium blue dress and walked back toward my bed, grabbing the lighter blue dress. Pressing my pale fingers to the zipper I watched it closely, debating on whether I should stand up for what I wanted or not. Finally, I decided that it wasn't worth the hassle. It was only a dress, nothing to get into a war over.

"It is just another wealthy jerk, what is there to be excited about?"

My mother gasped. "Quinn! Don't you talk about them that way." She paused. "Besides, this one is different, he is said to be a real sweetheart."

"Says the ones who value his wealth." I stated spitefully as I slipped on the new dress.

My mother turned around and walked over to me, helping me zip up the light blue dress before looking over my shoulder into the mirror. My hazel eyes met her scolding yet loving eyes and she shook her head at me. "Quinnie, please do not ruin this with your crazy accusations. You always say that it is their personality, but that last boy was so sweet—"

"—I didn't like him, mother. End of discussion."

"But—"

"End of discussion." My voice was harsh and angry and my heart was racing painfully in my chest. This was the one thing that bothered me the most about my mother, her need to set me up with these men. These men whose titles in life meant nothing to me, because that was not what I wanted, I did not want a title and I did not want a man.

She would never understand that, she would never understand that I was a lesbian.

You would think that living in the great New York City people would be more open to homosexuality, but as with every other state, every other country, there is always that group of elite individuals that were not permitted to be so. I often likened it to royalty. Even though my parents were not royalty, they were similar. My mother and father owned one of the most well-established law firms in New York City. I had an image and so did they, and I was to protect their image by wearing a daily mask of my own.

After a few moments of silence my mother approached me and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I get that you do not want to give him a chance, but I am telling you to give him a chance. Don't you dare make your father and I look like fools in front of his family and all of those other people. Dance with him, give him a goodnight kiss, and don't eat too much of their food you are already almost too fat for that dress."

With that my mother turned and walked out of the room leaving me feeling self-conscious and staring into the mirror with sorrow-filled eyes and a broken smile. I hated my life.

I knew it was selfish, I was wealthy, famous, and could have every materialistic possession that I could possibly desire.

But, I hated my life.

O

His cologne was overwhelming and nauseating. His hands were heavy on my waist and too large for my comfort, he was tall so I had to reach my arms up in order to wrap them around his large neck. I felt sick to my stomach as he stared into my hazel eyes with squinty brown, I was almost certain I would vomit all over him when he lent forward and pressed his dry lips to my own. But, I endured it, for my mother's sake. For the sake of my image.

As he pulled back I forced a small pink smile onto my lips and then bowed my head and rested it against his shoulder. Glancing over his back at my mother, I noticed she was watching me with intense and encouraging eyes as she nodded her head in approval.

He was not the most graceful dancer and after a few minutes I dismissed myself in order to get a drink. My mother did not look pleased with this, but I did not care. I had done as she asked, I had danced with him and kissed him and I would play nice until we left. Right now though, I needed a break from him.

I stood beside the bar, slowly sipping on my champagne as I stared off into the distance. Not looking at anything in particular.

"Handsome date you got there." A high-pitched unfamiliar voice drew me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at who was talking to me. I recognized him, because he often caused scandals in the department. His name was Kurt Hummel; he was a beautiful young man who always insisted upon bringing his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson to the events no matter how uncomfortable it made others. I admired him, and I envied him.

"I suppose."

He smirked as if he knew something; I continued to remind myself that he could not possibly know my secret. This was our first time actually meeting. "Yes." He rocked forward on his feet and I stared into those sparkling blue eyes. "Too bad you don't think so, I would only be so lucky to get a date with someone like Finn Hudson."

"If you want him, you can have him." I muttered a bit harshly, taking another drink of the alcohol hoping to ease my worries.

"I just may have to take you up on that offer, but first, I have an offer for you."

"What do you mean an offer?" I looked to him out of the side of my eye. I could practically feel my mother watching me, terrified that my reputation would be ruined simply by speaking with a known homosexual.

"My roommate—"

"—I don't need another suitor."

"Her name is Rachel Berry." He stated simply, a sly grin spreading from one ear to the other as he stared ahead.

"Her name…?" I whispered out, my voice cracking and heightening from nervousness. He wanted to set me up with a female? Initially I was horrified that he could tell, because if he could tell than perhaps everyone else could, but after my initial fear subsided I started to deliberate if I wanted to meet the other woman or not. I had never actually dated a woman before, only admired them from afar.

"Yes, her name. I'm not blind Quinn, you have never enjoyed dancing with a single suitor no matter how attractive he was or how wealthy or sweet, and I know that the reasoning is not that he was mean to you. Let's face it; you never gave them a chance to get close enough to hurt you. The reason is that you are attracted to women."

"Do you just come to these events to watch me?" I wondered, chuckling amusedly under my breath.

He laughed as well, shaking his head. "Why, of course!"

"Tell me about her." My voice shook.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, she is a gorgeous brunette—" He paused and I looked to him. "—although she does have a rather hideous fashion-sense, but you get past that. She is an aspiring singer hoping to make it on Broadway just like me; only she is far more determined to do so. Her past is a secret to me even, but she is incredibly sweet and optimistic and driven. You will love her Quinn."

"She sounds lovely. It's just—"

"—she isn't in a rush to get into a serious relationship, her career is too important to her at the current moment, so your mother would not have to know unless you hit it off with her."

I turned my attention to my mother and I could see the hatred behind her eyes, she was so upset with me for just speaking with Kurt, she would kill me if she ever found out about this date. Seriously, they would find my body in a ditch before I ever came out to the public.

"I'll do it."

O

Authors Note

I apologize for another short-ish chapter, but I updated quickly!

The next chapter will have the date and some more history on Rachel, so please bear with me, and keep leaving reviews and I will keep updating quickly! They encourage me so much.

Thank you all for reading and all of your support,

I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. All Too Good To Last

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**All Too Good To Last**

'**Rachel's POV'**

When Kurt had talked me into the date with his friend I had been initially indifferent, I wanted to go out on the date but it would not have broken my heart if it never happened. Now I wanted it to happen. My hands were shaking anxiously as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hoped that she liked my personality; I hoped that she liked my appearance, but most importantly, I hoped that she showed up.

If she did not show up, I would feel completely dejected and probably delve back into my career one hundred percent and give up on dating for a few more years.

I could recall how on edge my mother would get before dates, and now I understood why. It was terrifying to be waiting on someone. Glancing to the clock I watched the hand tick away and bit down on my bottom lip as I realized that it was getting later and later. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was not going to show up.

Returning my eyes to my reflection I allowed them to wander over my face, Kurt had insisted that he do my makeup and hair and choose my outfit, informing me that I have no style whatsoever, which I proudly disagreed with only to finally give in to his wishes. I wanted to look beautiful tonight, even if we were only going to a movie. It would be my first date ever.

My dark hair was in curls and my makeup leaning toward the more natural style, Kurt told me that I did not need to look like a tranny selling their body downtown when I had tried to do my own, he was brutally honest. That was one of the things that I loved and hated about him. It often reminded me of my mother. Perhaps if I had had a mother then I would know how to do my makeup correctly. I was wearing a long dark blue dress that complimented my tan skin and looked lovely on me.

I was all prepared for my date, the only one thing that was missing. My date.

With another glance to the clock my heart leapt and started racing at the thought of rejection, another five minutes had gone by.

"She isn't—" My sentence was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door to my apartment and I jumped letting out a squeak, shocked by the sound. For a moment I stood there watching the door, hesitantly taking a few steps toward it. Another knocking sound caused me to rush to the door, clutch-purse in hand. "One second!"

Taking one more second to look in the mirror and fix my hair, I turned and started toward the door of the apartment, opening it up excited and nervous to see what the woman who Kurt had set me up with looked like.

My large brown eyes widened in awe as I stared at the magnificent creature who stood opposite of me, I no longer had a voice as my breathing stopped and I simply looked her over from head to toe. She was perfect, an angel, a creature chiseled out of stone by God himself. _'Okay perhaps that is an over exaggeration… but she is definitely a stunning woman.' _

Her blonde hair was straightened and went down to her shoulders, she was wearing a cute little fancy hat on her head, her hazel eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and some soft eye-shadow, her pink lips glistening with lip-gloss. She was taller than me, and wearing a long sundress that went just past her knees, along with some heels which made me feel all the shorter, despite wearing heals of my own.

As my eyes continued to roam over her body they stopped on one of her pale slender hands, in-between her fingers was a pink rose. She blushed a little as I noticed it and lifted it up, extending her hand so that I could take the rose.

"For me?" I asked and then blushed deeply at the obviousness of my question. Who else could it have been for? Kurt?

"Yes, it is for you." Quinn told me with a chuckle as she played with the rose nervously. It was cute how shy she was.

"Well, In that case, thank you very much." Reaching out, I took the rose between my fingers delicately, making sure not to harm it in any way. I wanted to recall every moment of my first date, of our first date, even if it was the only one that we ever went on it would always be special to me. Lifting it to my nose I sniffed it and a full-lipped smile spread across my face as I met her sparkling hazel eyes. Enchanted by them. "It smells lovely."

"I am glad that you like it." The blonde spoke slightly uncomfortably, it was obvious that she was not very relaxed. Neither was I, but I felt more comfortable with her than she felt with me, that was apparent. Turning on my heels I headed into the apartment and told her to wait at the door as I got a vase out and filled it with water, putting the rose into the vase to preserve it.

Then I clutched my handbag and returned to her smiling. "I wanted to keep it alive for as long as possible, you know, in order to remember tonight." This admittance made me blush further I pushed it away and followed her down the stairs of the apartment complex toward her car.

Quinn rushed to the passenger side door before I could reach it and she opened it for me, which caused me to flash her a shy smile before climbing into the car and being seated. She closed the door after me and got into the driver side and started toward the theatre.

The car ride was almost unbearably silent, both of us not sure what to say to each other. I was not even sure if I should say something at all. Oddly enough, at least for me, it was not an awkward car ride despite the silence. I felt comfortable in her presence, and the scent of vanilla and flowers was surrounding me so I was fairly content with the situation. I just wished more than anything I could help make her more comfortable with me.

Arriving at the theatre she paid for the tickets, choosing a romantic comedy that was rated PG-13. I assumed it was because she did not know what I was interested in and she was playing it safe. This way it would not be too romantic, nor would it be scary or action packed, it was not too low a rating nor was it too high a rating. It was a good choice for a first date, but she was still walking awkwardly. Not to mention now that we were in a public place she was looking around uncomfortably as if checking if anyone could see us.

I could no longer handle it, as we walked into the movies and neither of us had said anything since the apartment aside from buying the tickets I decided to make my move. I was Rachel Barbra Berry, never afraid to make a move or reach for the stars, so with that thought in mind I pushed back my shoulders and put on a confident face as I reached out and grabbed ahold of her hand.

It felt wonderful in my own. Soft and warm, I loved holding her hand. Leaning my head against Quinn's shoulder I whispered into her ear. "You look magnificent this evening, I am so glad that you showed up, I had started to get worried."

The blonde shivered and blushed brightly as she continued to stare ahead, a little less tense then before, but still looking around worriedly. "I was unsure what to wear, so it took me a little longer than expected." She laughed a little. "Honestly, I tried on approximately thirty different outfits."

"Well, you chose well. You look stunning."

"Thank you."

O

The movie was more than likely a good movie, it had a few famous actresses and actors in it that were usually in relatively good movies, yet, I had not paid attention to most of the movie. How could I? How could I pay attention to anything other than her?

My large brown eyes focused on her face as the lighting from the movie reflected off of her pale skin, I was possibly bordering on the line of stalker, but I did not care. Quinn Fabray was the most beautiful woman that I had ever had the pleasure of meeting and I was on a date with her, her hand was in mine now, her thumb stroking the back of it and playing with my fingertips. It was insane to me. How could she possibly like me? Perhaps she didn't like me and was just trying to get through the date? So many thoughts were running through my mind.

For once in my life I truly wished that I could turn off the intensity of my mind.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn muttered as she glanced to me out of the corner of her eye, a smile forming on her adorable pink lips.

"You." I stated simply and then blushed softly at how blunt I had been. It was the truth though.

"Let me rephrase my question." The blonde said laughing a little and turning to look at me, her smile bright and spreading across her face, her perfect teeth showing. "Why are you staring at me? This is a good movie."

"I would much rather look at you, if you do not mind. I mean I am aware that you paid for the movie so if you prefer I force myself to watch it instead, I will oblige." I teased, with probably far too many words. Kurt told me that I over-spoke far too often and it was a flaw of mine but she didn't seem to mind as she laughed even louder and shook her head. Blonde hair falling in her face.

"No, by all means, if you would rather stare at me, feel free. I just doubt I am as interesting as the film is, that is all."

"You are correct there." I spoke softly, lifting my fingers to brush the blonde hairs from her pale face.

She looked surprised and perhaps a little insulted.

"You are far more interesting than this film."

Quinn laughed at the cheesy line and poked fun at me, but I did not mind her teasing, it only endeared me more to her. It was insane that I could be such an independent woman for all of my life, never relying on anyone, never trusting in anyone, and then I meet this one woman and I never want to be separated from her again. _'Okay, it is far too early to be thinking this way Rachel… just have a wonderful night, she may not ever want another date… do not think too much into it.'_

"I have to disagree. Cameron Diaz is hilarious, not to mention, she is gorgeous."

I could feel an irrational pang of jealousy in my stomach at the compliment to the actress; it was ridiculous of me to be jealous of her. Of course she was gorgeous, it was nearly a fact. "Well, I agree, she is rather beautiful and her movies are always hilarious, you are still more interesting and more beautiful."

"You are kind of cheesy Rachel." Quinn muttered with a smile and a blush on her high cheekbones.

Now it was my turn to laugh as I shook my head at her, bangs moving around untamed. "I prefer to refer to it as romantic, seeing that I am vegan and have no inclination to be linked with cheese in any matter."

"Is that so?" She raised a brow.

My full bottom lip protruded at her teasing and I nearly pulled my hand away from hers in order to go into full-on pout mode, crossing my arms and sulking, but I did not wish to lose the contact. "Yes, it is so."

Quinn leant in and whispered against my ear. "You are adorable Rachel Berry." The way that her hot breath rushed against my skin and down my neck caused my stomach to flip and my skin to buzz, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, it was almost overwhelming. The compliment itself enough to paint my face red with embarrassment. Before I could thank her, she had lent in and pressed those soft pink lips to my cheek and I think that I died.

Okay, no, not dead. Just near death. My head was spinning and I had stopped breathing at the contact, my hand clutching hers tightly as I leant into her lips, and then they were gone.

It seemed that Quinn Fabray was far less intimidated in the darkness of the theatre.

O

The date had ended without a kiss which was bittersweet to say the least. I had watched a good number of romantic movies and I knew that when they did not kiss you after a date or they did not invite themselves inside that they were uninterested in you. Yet, Quinn had seemed very interested in me the entire date.

Leaning back on my couch I looked to the clock, it was a little after midnight. Kurt had said that he would be out all night with Blaine in order to give me alone time with Quinn. "Looks like I will not be needing that." I bit down on my bottom lip.

Again I was jolted out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door and again I let out a shocked squeak. Who could that be? "Who is it?" I called out, standing to my feet.

"It's Quinn."

"Quinn?" I muttered, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion as I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure that I still looked presentable before heading to the door and opening it for her.

The blonde was standing there with a sheepish look on her face as she fidgeted uncomfortably under my gaze and shuffled her feet around. She did not appear to be at my door by choice; it looked as if she needed something from me or forgot something. "Hey…" She whispered out.

"Hello Quinn." I responded smiling and still furrowing my brows at her.

She sucked in her cheeks and lifted a hand, pointing toward the stairs that led to the exit of the apartment complex. "My car won't start, I tried to figure out what was wrong with it, but I couldn't. I was wondering if I could—never mind." She turned. "I will just find somewhere else—"

"—You can stay here if you need to. Kurt has a bed that he is not using tonight, or you could—you could share mine if you are comfortable with that. We could watch some films, speak with each other, I did not feel like our date was complete yet—" I paused and tried to read her. "—I mean, unless you are uninterested in me, please tell me if you are, because—"

"—Rachel." Quinn muttered, turning back to me and smiling brightly as she walked closer to me.

"Yes?" I breathed out.

"You talk too much." With that she leant down and pressed her soft lips to my own. The kiss was slow and sweet and did not last nearly as long as I would have liked, but it was wonderful and intoxicating. Her lips moved against mine for a few more seconds and then she pulled away, blushing brightly.

"I am sorry that I talk so much."

"Don't be sorry, it is cute." Quinn said, walking into the apartment. "And thank you for letting me stay here, I didn't want to inconvenience you."

"You could never inconvenience me, Quinn."

O

Quinn had surprised me with her openness when she removed her dress and told me that she was going to sleep in her bra and booty shorts. Was this the same woman who had looked so uncomfortable in public earlier? Now she was comfortable enough to sleep in something so revealing? Even whilst my eyes were traveling over her shoulders, breasts, down over her toned stomach and creamy thighs.

My heart was racing and I had to pry my eyes away, blushing uncomfortably as she gave me a knowing look.

It was almost more embarrassing for me to get dressed into my pajamas knowing that she would be wearing something so sexy to bed, I mean seriously, I felt like a kindergartner pulling on my matching pajama pants with gold stars on them and my button up pajama top. It was cute, but unflattering. Not that I felt confident in my body, I often got negative comments about it.

Pulling my hair up into low curly pigtails I walked out of the bathroom and Quinn immediately started laughing at me. My full lips parted and then a pout formed on my lips and I crossed my arms.

"Now I can see why Kurt said you lack a fashion-sense."

"Thanks." My lip protruded further as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Suddenly, my heart started pounding again as I felt the bed move beneath me and then felt her arms wrapped around my stomach as she pressed her lips to my shoulder and whispered against my ear. "It's alright, you still look adorable."

"You are just trying to make me feel better."

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well." She stretched the word, her voice low and scratchy, almost seductive. "Yes, I am trying to make you feel better, but no I am not only saying it for those reasons. Even if it may not be the most "flattering" outfit, you still are a beautiful woman Rachel. No matter what you wear."

Now I was blushing brightly and feeling uncomfortable. I did not handle compliments well, my mother had raised me to believe that I was a terrible hideous person that would never amount to anything in life because I would never be skinny enough, pretty enough, tall enough, intelligent enough, so believing her was difficult for me. "Well, thank you Quinn." I said and stood to my feet trying to avoid the strange feelings altogether as I headed to the television. "So, what movie would you like to watch?"

"You choose." She said, her voice lacking some of the luster that it had previously held, I worried that my dismissal of her compliments was the reasoning.

I nodded my head and attempted to choose a movie that we both would enjoy, not wishing to make her sit through my favorite film, Funny Girl, but also not wishing to choose something that could terrify her. I again chose a romantic comedy; it seemed to be the go-to movie of choice for first dates when you were still getting to know someone.

O

I had seen the movie on numerous accounts so I found myself again watching Quinn as I ran my small fingers along her exposed abdomen. She shivered each time that I traced around her bellybutton and ran back up beneath her bra.

We had spent a good portion of the movie talking about ourselves, and getting to know each other, and it was getting late but neither of us was ready to go to sleep. We did not want tomorrow to come, both fearing that everything would change in the morning. I pressed a full-lipped kiss to her shoulder and her body shook and she let out a soft sound that made my body tense and react, heat forming between my thighs, but I did not push it. Neither of us pushed it, we did not wish to sleep together before we knew what we were.

I pressed a few more kisses to her skin and smiled at the sounds that she made, loving that I was capable of making someone so beautiful make those sounds. Then, I rested my head comfortably on her shoulder.

A sudden ringing sound brought me out of my high and I sat up a little, looking around. "What is that?"

"It's my phone, shh… calm down sweetie, I'll get it." Quinn told me, running a hand through my bangs and down along my neck as she reached into the pocket of her jeans for her phone. Looking at the caller ID everything about her changed. She grew terrified. "Rach, I gotta ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, my brown eyes connected to hers as I sat up.

"It's my mother; I need you to stay quiet and please do not get mad at me when you hear what she says." She told me, pleading with frantic eyes as she looked back to the phone. How could I tell her no? Still, I felt my stomach flip and suddenly I had the urge to vomit as I agreed and lay my head back down on her shoulder. Trying to tune out the conversation, but it was impossible to do so.

"Quinnie!" The voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, mother?"

"Do you know what time it is! It is after two in the morning, where are you?"

"I had to stay over. My car broke down; I will be home in the morning." Quinn said, and I wondered if she was talking about her date with me? Did her mother know about us? That seemed unlikely considering how on edge she had been during the date. Not to mention, Kurt had told me that she was not out of the closet.

"So, your date with Finn went good then?"

"Finn?" I whispered out under my breath only to receive a glare from Quinn, silencing me.

"Yes, mother. It went wonderfully, I loved the movie and the company, and I will be staying over here tonight."

"Okay, but make sure you are home early we have that meeting to attend."

"I will be."

"I love you!"

"Love you too." With that she hung up her phone and threw it to the ground, her body shaking with anger and her muscles tensing. It was obviously a situation that she had little control over and it actually made me feel bad for Quinn. Was I upset? Yes. Was I angry and curious as to who this Finn boy was? Of course, but more than anything I was concerned for her.

She looked down into my eyes and she smiled sadly. "I am sorry Rachel, it's just my mother is very controlling and—"

"—It is okay Quinn."

"Rachel…"

"I understand controlling mothers, please do not worry, it has not ruined anything."

It was the truth, but it was also a lie. I was not going to stop seeing her because she would not tell her mother, I liked her far too much to do that, but it did hurt my feelings and I knew eventually it could cause us problems.

O

Authors Note

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for all of your reviews on my story.

I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

Please do leave me some reviews if you want me to add the next chapter.


	4. Let's Burn Away Our Past

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Let's Burn Away Our Past**

'**Quinn's POV'**

Waking up in Rachel's arms had to have been one of the most wonderful feelings in the world, I had never felt this way with any man that I had dated in the past, that feeling of complete and utter contentment. I was nearly positive that if I did not have my mother's scolding voice constantly replaying in my head, I would have never gotten up and just drowned in her scent and the pure bliss of her body.

Sadly, I was not that lucky. She sent me a text at six in the morning reminding me that I needed to be up and home very soon. Now I was left with this strange dilemma, I was in Rachel's apartment and she was still sleeping, but I needed to leave.

There were of course two options. Leave undetected or wake her up.

I opted for leaving undetected, but as I moved to unravel myself from her tight embrace the small woman tightened her grip around my body. This caused me to laugh just a little as I felt her nose dig into my shoulder and heard her let out a dissatisfied sound. Her adorable pigtails falling loose and her dark curls sprawling all over my neck.

Again I heard my cell phone buzz, no longer able to reach for it. I had turned it onto silent the previous night when my mother would not leave me alone, but now I knew that I had to go.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally pried myself from her arms, standing up in front of the bed, looking down at her. Kurt had definitely been right when he told me that she had no sense of fashion, but Rachel Berry was one beautiful young woman despite that. I bit down on my bottom lip as I allowed my hazel eyes to roam over her face and body, soaking in all of her beauty, just in case we never spoke again. I never wanted to forget her.

She had a unique beauty, the naturally tan skin, the slightly large nose, those long eyelashes, her small body type, and of course those unbelievably long legs. Currently, she was sprawled out on the mattress in a way that allowed my eyes to travel along the exposed sliver of skin where her pajama top was to meet her bottoms, giving me a taste of her toned abdomen.

It was not only her looks though, her personality was astounding. I had never met anyone as determined, driven, and optimistic as she was.

With one last look I turned to the nightstand and started to sift through the top drawer for some sort of paper, inside of the drawer I found a notebook with a pen in it. The notebook had a gold star on it, just as her pajamas, and the pen had a gold star on top. It was obviously an important symbol to the young woman, so I committed it to memory in order to ask about it at a later time.

I opened the notebook and scribbled across it in cursive. A simple note that said that I had to leave, that I would miss her, and giving her my cell phone number.

Moving toward the bed I leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, smiling as she snuggled even more so into the covers, grabbing ahold of one of the pillows and snuggling up to it. She was almost too adorable.

With that, I made my way out. Unsure what would happen from here.

O

I was attending a business meeting with my mother, she often had me tag along in order to get used to things. This was the future that she had planned out for me after all and I needed to know how to be capable of doing everything up to her standards, which would never be the case. My mother's standards were unreachable.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I glanced down at it curiously, I had very few friends who actually talked to me, and did not only hang out with me at events. My heart started to race at the thought of who it might be. Rachel.

Reaching into my pocket, I snuck my phone out and retrieved the message. It was a number that I did not have programed in my phone, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was Rachel.

'_My pillow does not hold me nearly as well as you do.'_

I smiled and shook my head at the text, wanting to laugh, but I was not in the proper setting to do so. _'Good, I get easily jealous and I wouldn't want to have to be jealous of a pillow.'_

'_You do not need to worry about the pillow; it's my stuffed monkey that you need to be worried about. He can most definitely snuggle.'_

This time I did laugh just a little earning a glare from my mother.

'_You better tell him that I have my eye on him.'_

I did not get a chance to read any more of her texts because my mother scolded me for texting whilst in a business meeting. I knew it was unprofessional of me, but quite honestly, I did not care. Rachel made me smile, she made me happy, she made me feel all of these things that I never truly understood existed. I always thought that I was happy. I was popular, loved, and could have everything that I wanted, but I never was happy, not until I met her.

Still, I did as I was told and put my phone away.

The hours seemed to drag on and before I knew it, it was already four in the afternoon. Finally, we were done with the meeting. Upon leaving the building I finally got to see my text messages. I had a few from Rachel, but not too many, the last one that I had received from her was telling me that she was going in to an audition for an upcoming Broadway musical.

I was excited and nervous for her. I hoped that she would get the lead role, knowing that she would not be happy with any other role.

My mother turned to look at me. "Who are you texting Quinn? Is it that Finn boy? Because as much as I think he would be a wonderful suitor for you, I do have to say that he seems to be consuming your mind a little too much. You need to be focused on your career."

"I am focused on my career, mother." I said with a spiteful tone of voice as I pulled my phone away from her and put it back in my pocket. "And yes, it is Finn."

"You say that you are focused on your career but—"

My phone started to ring signaling that I was receiving a phone call and my hazel eyes widened, it had to be Rachel. No one else aside from my parents ever called me. Glancing over, I realized that my mother was just as thrown off guard. And then her eyes hardened and her smile fell. "Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked in a monotone voice.

I looked back to the phone and nodded my head lifting it up and answering it. "Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hello, Quinn! I apologize for calling you, I know that you were attending that meeting today, but I had such great news that I had to share it with you!" She practically screamed into the phone, I knew that my mother could hear her, and I knew that she knew it was not Finn. There would probably be questions after this phone call. But she was too excited for me to be upset.

"What happened?" I asked with a soft laugh.

"I got it! I got the part! I got accepted to play the lead role in a Broadway Production!" Rachel screamed out.

My heart started racing for her, I knew this was important, I knew that this meant the world to her, and the worst part was that I could not show it to my fullest because my mother was watching my like the problem child in school. "That is wonderful, I am so proud of you!"

"I just, I can't believe it!"

O

'**Rachel's POV'**

Kurt could not have been more excited for me when he heard the news, he had told me numerous times how proud he was of me, and how jealous he was, and how he knew that I would make it to Broadway. It was encouraging and it should have made me happy, but Quinn had gotten off the phone so quickly and only briefly congratulated me, and even though I did not want to allow it to affect my mood, it was.

I told myself after my mother killed herself that I would never rely on someone else to control my emotions, whether that be happiness or sorrow, anger or doubt, and yet, now I was allowing someone to control all of my emotions. One simple phone call, one phone call in which I told her I finally accomplished my dreams and she did not praise me for it, and I was allowing all of my previous insecurities to rise to the surface.

It was horrible. I was horrible. Quinn did not owe me a reaction; she did not owe me anything.

Perhaps it was the feeling of happiness that made me act so crazy, that made me think so irrationally, that made me miss her so much. I missed everything about her and I had never felt that way about anyone. It was embarrassing to admit, but I had read over her letter she left for me nearly thirty times.

I hated feeling dependent, it was terrifying.

A knock at the door shocked me out of my thoughts once more. I had been attempting to work on my lines and songs for the show, but was getting nowhere. It seemed that I was getting shocked by random visitors all too often as of late; the good news about this though, was that it was usually Quinn at the door.

This time was no different; as I set down the sheets of music and walked to the door I opened it and found the blonde looking straight at me with a bright smile on her face.

Suddenly, I was wrapped up in a tight embrace and lifted off of the ground and spun around in a circle. "Congratulations Rachel! I couldn't be more proud of you! You deserve this with all of the hard work you put into it!" I laughed as she spun me around a few more times, feeling my heart swell with pride. It was amazing that I had been feeling horrible only seconds prior, and now that I was in her arms and knew that she was truly proud of me, I felt on top of the world.

Finally, she set me back down on my feet and she looked me over. I blushed as I realized this was the first time that she was seeing me dressed on my own.

My clothes were not "stylish" in the least. I was wearing a red and white argyle sweater, with a black mini-skirt that showed off my legs, and tall argyle leggings with black flats. My bangs lined my forehead and I had a red headband atop my head. A blush covered my face as I looked down at my shoes.

Quinn chuckled a little as she moved closer to me and placed her hands on my hips, pulling our bodies together.

"I apologize, I am hardly presentable." I informed.

"You look adorable Rachel." She whispered, pressing her lips to my forehead.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, brown eyes looking up to meet hazel.

She returned my smile and squeezed my hips. "God, I am so proud of you Rachel, seriously so proud. I am so sorry about earlier when we were on the phone, my mother was standing there glaring at me while I was talking to you, and it just made me act uncomfortable, but I truly am so proud of you."

"It is quite alright, I had a feeling that she might have been there with you. I should not have bothered you knowing that you had that meeting I was just so excited—"

"—please don't apologize for calling me."

"Quinn I do not wish to cause you problems." I told her.

"Rachel, I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want you to call me if you ever need to speak with me." This caused my heart to race and my smile to widen as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her even closer to me, pressing my lips against hers in a short and chaste kiss.

Slowly the kiss started to grow more passionate as I pressed my lips harder against hers and tangled my hands into her blonde locks. Pulling one of her lips between my teeth I sucked on it, reveling in the low groan that escaped her throat, before running my talented tongue along the swollen lip to sooth it. Pulling away I rested my forehead against hers again, staring up into her eyes and breathing heavier than before.

My body was reacting, and I could tell that hers was as well. I wanted her. She wanted me.

Once I knew that I wanted something, there was no stopping me. Without warning I pushed her over the arm of the couch, pinning her shoulders against the cushions and smirking down at her. I loved watching the blush taint her porcelain cheeks as she leant up to meet my lips half way. Our lips connected with more passion than I had ever felt in my entire life, more emotion than I had felt, so much force that it would probably bruise my lips, but I did not care. I needed more of her.

Our lips moved against each other as I straddled her waist and rocked my hips against her stomach, my heated center pressing against her through her sundress. She moaned out into my mouth and I took the opportunity to thrust my tongue into her mouth and start a dance with her tongue that caused us both to groan out in pleasure.

Skin coated in sweat and bodies hot with passion, we did not want to stop. It was almost as if we had been possessed, in fact that is exactly how it felt. I had never slept with anyone before, I had no idea what I was doing, but I was no longer shy around Quinn. She brought out this safe feeling.

"Mm… God… Rachel." Quinn moaned out into my mouth and it spurred me on, causing me to thrust my hips down into hers again. She groaned out but placed her hands on my hips holding them in place and stopping me from moving.

The first place that my mind went was rejection.

It was pathetic that my thought process went directly from blissful and lustful to complete rejection. My mind racing with thoughts of why she would not want to go further with me, why she would not want to touch me, why I was not good enough or pretty enough for her, how could I be?

"Oh no, please don't look at me like that…" She whispered out, her voice raspier than usual due to the kissing. Clearing her throat she ran her fingers through my bangs and along my face causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Like what?" I asked, brows knit together and brown eyes filling with unnecessary tears.

"Like I just crushed your dreams. I want you Rachel, more than anything. I promise you that is not why I stopped you."

"Then why did you stop me?"

She laughed a little and her hazel eyes sparkled as she ran her fingers along my chin, playfully ghosting them over my full lips. "Because, I could love you and I don't want to end up hurting you. I want to do this right, take it slow. Actually take you out on dates and get to know you better before furthering our physical relationship."

I understood that, but it didn't make me want her any less. I knew that was the right thing to do, the right way to go about a relationship, but I was already addicted to everything about her. Leaning my head down on her shoulder I moved to her side in order to snuggle up next to her and bury my nose into her hair. Taking in her scent in an attempt to drown out all of my conflicting thoughts.

She removed the headband from my hair and started to run her fingers through dark strands. No matter how hard I tried to shake this feeling of not being enough I had to ask. "Do you promise that you do find me attractive and do want to eventually go further with me?"

Quinn leant down and kissed the top of my head before whispering. "I promise, promise."

This caused me to smile brightly and hold her even closer to myself, practically clinging onto her for my dear life.

"I've never seen this side of you until now, you're usually so confident."

"My confidence is about is real as the mask that you wear around your mother." This straightforward honesty caught her attention, and her body immediately tensed. I worried for a moment that I had upset her, but she did not move to leave, so I continued with my explanation. "It is a defense mechanism I suppose; I use it as protection, a shield from the overwhelming emotions that threaten to take me over every day. If I am confident, then I truly believe I will get everything that I desire out of life, but deep down I am not very confident at all."

"I understand that, but you should be confident in your abilities Rachel. I mean, I have only known you for a few days now and I already am blown away by your capabilities, your talents, your beauty, everything about you is wonderful."

"Thank you Quinn." I whispered out against her shoulder, my eyes closed and my mind drifting closer to the dream world. I felt so comfortable in her embrace that I felt my mind shutting down which was usually so difficult for me. I could never sleep. Coffee was my best friend.

Silence fell around us and I started to think again. I started to feel this random urge to open up to her, to let her in, to show her the dark side of me that I never showed to anyone. Even Kurt did not know all that much about me.

"My mother had this strong tendency to make me feel worthless about myself in order to boost her own ego." I whispered out, already feeling the tears forming in my closed eyes.

I could feel hazel eyes fixated on me and I could feel her hand move to my back and start to run along it instead of through my hair. She did not say anything, but I could tell that she had heard me and that she wanted me to open up further. "She was a model, she had everything in life. Fame, fortune, beauty, everything she could possibly want, until she accidently got pregnant and I ruined her career."

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered out and I laughed humorlessly.

"Do not worry Quinn, I am aware that my mother had her own issues that she projected upon me, but that is what she always told me. She always said to me; "Rachel, if you were never born I would still have my dreams, my future, my husband. He didn't want you; you scared him away from me." Amongst other things. Over the eight years that she was in my life she always made me feel like I would never amount to anything because of my looks, or my personality."

I paused in order to calm my breathing and push back the tears. I knew that I would not be capable of opening up too much further. I would not be able to tell her about the drugs, about selling my body to dealers and on the internet, about the numerous times I walked in on her during a suicide attempt, but I could at least tell her this much. Explain to her why I did not feel comfortable in my own skin, why for so many years I was not sexual with anyone.

"She made me feel unattractive, deficient, and I suppose that in ways I still carry around those feelings with me. I am sorry Quinn for getting upset a few moments ago and feeling as if you were not attracted to me."

"Rachel, look at me."

I did not do as I was told; instead I buried my head further into her shoulder, hiding my weakness.

"Come on, Rachel please, just look at me." Quinn said pushing my hair away from my face and lifting my chin with her fingers so that I was forced to look up at her. Not that she was forceful; she was actually quite gentle with her actions. My large brown watering eyes connected with her eyes and she smiled.

"You are beautiful." She spoke softly. Her words really sinking in and causing tears to fall from my eyes which she quickly brushed away with her thumbs. "Don't cry sweetheart, I just need you to know. I need you to understand how much you mean to me."

"You hardly even know me Quinn."

"I know." The blonde laughed and shook her head. "Trust me, I know. I don't even understand it myself; I mean how could you mean so much to me so fast? But, you do. You are perfect in my eyes, and that is the truth, you need to see that. I think you are beautiful inside and out, you have confidence that I could only dream to have, the ability to stand up for what you want and stay strong in your convictions, everything about you is beautiful Rachel."

"Even my argyle sweaters and my headbands?" I asked with a small teasing smile and glimmering eyes.

She laughed, loudly this time. "Yes, Rachel. Even your argyle sweaters and your headbands."

O

Authors Note

Thank you for all of the reviews; they inspired me to add another chapter quickly. So please do leave me some more encouraging reviews if you want the next chapter up by tomorrow.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Set This Cruise Control for Crash

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

**Set This Cruise Control for Crash**

'**Quinn's POV'**

Everything had to be perfect. Rachel Berry would not approve of anything less than perfect.

I wanted to make this date the best date that the beautiful woman would ever go on, it needed to be so much more than dinner and a movie. I wanted to show her just how special she was. I wanted her to see herself through my eyes, see herself for her true potential and not for what her mother saw in her, or lacked to see in her. It just had to be perfect, for her.

All of the preparations were made. Luckily, my family had more money than they could spend, so I was capable of booking a high-end restaurant and the best seats at one of New York's hottest Broadway musicals, with ease.

For a moment I had contemplated getting a limousine, but I preferred to drive. It was one of my favorite pastimes and one of the best ways for me to relax and clear my mind, and considering that tonight was going to cause me extreme anxiety, I knew keeping myself calm and comfortable would be key in making the date work. I had a tendency of getting worried and freaking out when things weren't under my control, and this way, at least the driving would be under my control.

My blonde hair was up and I was wearing the blue dress that my mother had advised me against wearing. Perhaps it was partially to spite her, but more than less it was because I truly did feel beautiful in the dress. I wanted to look my best for Rachel.

As I reached her and Kurt's apartment, I looked up into the rearview mirror fixing my lip-gloss and looking over my makeup. My heart was hammering away inside of my chest as I opened the door to my car and stepped out into the street. Pulling my white jacket around my body, I headed toward the sidewalk that was covered in ice and snow, being careful not to slip and fall. That would be a terrible way to start a date.

"Although it would be memorable…" I muttered to myself, chuckling at the thought of our first official date as a couple being in the emergency room.

Entering the apartment complex I headed up the stairs, knocking on the door to her apartment. My body felt strange and I was growing more nervous by the minute as I clenched and unclenched my hands and tapped my heel clad foot. This date held a completely different bundle of nerves than the first had. I was not nervous that she would not like me or be attracted to me, nor was I nervous that things would be awkward between the two of us; I was nervous that something would go wrong and ruin it.

You know what they say about fears though? Often we fear something so intensely that we bring bad things upon ourselves. Hence why more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day of the year. I myself always loved the day and it was always quite lucky for me.

Tonight though, I was terrified.

Rachel opened the door and she looked marvelous. Dressed in a short black dress that went to just above her knees and had a v-neck cut that showed off a good amount of her tan skin and cleavage. I had to bite down on my bottom lip and force my eyes to focus on large brown. I could tell that she had noticed how I had looked her over by the smirk she wore, but she did not say anything about it as she returned the favor.

"You look stunning this evening Quinn." She told me with a smile on her full lips.

"Thank you, Rachel. You do too." I said, feeling a heated blush rushing over my skin at the compliment. Her eyes were insane to me, how they appeared to just devour me. She caused my body to react in ways that I had never thought possible.

She was the first to move as she leant up on her tippy toes wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a soft kiss to my lips. The kiss did not last long but I could feel a wetness forming between my thighs, begging for more. These feelings for Rachel were so intense they scared me. The short brunette pulled away and took my hand, leaning her head against my shoulder as we headed down the apartment stairs toward my car.

I leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her head and I heard her smile.

"Happy sounds?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Mmhm, happy sounds." She hugged onto me even tighter as we approached my car.

Once at the car, I opened her door for her and she smiled making a comment on how gentlemanly I was, before climbing into the passenger side. Closing her door, I headed to the driver side door and climbed inside, starting up my car. It probably was pathetic and materialistic, but my car was one of my favorite things in the world. I always looked at it as my escape from my parents.

I let Rachel choose the music, as usual, where as I loved driving it seemed that she loved listening to music and singing along to it whilst in the car. I was not opposed to this in the slightest though. Her voice was magical, I would not tell her this, but I hoped that one day she would sing a song just for me.

'_Quinn… you are getting ahead of yourself… you act as if you have known this girl forever, you have known her for less than a week… this is your first official date.'_

For just a moment I tore my hazel eyes off of the road and turned to watch her singing, she was moving her hand along with the music and getting into the song. Everything that Rachel did, she did with an intensity that was nearly baffling. As we were going down one of the icy hills of 21st street I heard my car's engine start to sputter and quickly returned my gaze to the dash, seeing the check engine light flashing red. Before I had a chance to pull over, the car had stopped in the middle of a hill on one of the busiest streets of New York.

Rachel turned down the music and looked to me for an answer to what was happening. My heart was racing so fast that I swore I would have a heart attack any moment. "What is going on Quinn?"

"I'm not sure." I stated, slowly. Watching as a car nearly slammed into the back of my car before narrowly swerving out of the way. The ice causing him to almost fly off the side of the road. This was horrible, terrible, my worst possible nightmare. We were trapped. We could not get out of the car and check it or push it because of the traffic, I could not call my mother or father because I was with Rachel, and we could easily get killed if we just sat here.

Rachel surprisingly did not seem as nervous as I was with each passing car that almost smashed into us; she seemed content just spending time with me. I was not content, I was anxiety-ridden, partially because my perfect date had already been ruined and partially because I was not ready to die.

Neither of us said anything for a moment as we both attempted to look through our phones and find someone to help us. Texting every friend and family member that we knew, aside from my parents of course.

Finally after a few minutes of sitting in silence Rachel started to move around in the passenger seat, looking around my car. "Do you happen to have anything to eat in here Quinn, I am terribly hungry."

I knew that I looked at her as if she were crazy, and in that moment I was starting to truly contemplate the possibility. Here we were in the worst situation possible, our first date as girlfriends ruined, and she wanted to eat something as we waited for our demise?

"Do not look at me like that, I was promised dinner." Rachel said with a smirk, an adorable dimple right below her cheek showing that I hadn't noticed before.

I ran a hand through my medium length blonde hair, probably ruining it in the process, as I started to look around my car for any sort of food. Usually I did not allow anyone to bring food into my car so I doubted I would find anything. "Uh… I'm not sure… Oh!" I said as I recalled buying some sour patch kids at the gas station the other day. Reaching over her lap, I blushed a little as I opened the glove department box and pulled out the box of candy, handing it to her.

"Ah, a very nutritious dinner I see." Rachel said with amused eyes as she took the box from me and opened it up, popping one of the candies into her mouth. "Well, at the very least it is vegan friendly."

I laughed; I could not help but laugh at how easygoing she was being with the entire disastrous situation. "Well, I can assure you that I had planned a far more nutritious dinner for the both of us, it just seems that nothing in my life can go as planned."

"And nothing in your life ever will, Quinn. The sooner that you learn that lesson the better."

I cocked my head to the side and my body relaxed a little only to tense again at the sound of a loud horn honking and the sound of rubber burning off of someone's tires. "What do you mean by that?"

Rachel turned and smiled at me, holding out the box and offering me a sour candy, which I took and popped into my mouth. "Well, Quinn, I get the feeling that you love to be in control of every situation, which is a wonderful quality. I myself am very similar, I tend to over plan constantly, but I have realized not to depend on those plans. Things will never be completely in our control, we simply have to learn to accept whatever fate has in store for us and make the best of it."

"So, you are suggesting that we make the best of this date that could possibly kill us?" I laughed some more, but was sobered immediately as I felt her hand rest on top of mine and her fingers intertwine in mine.

"Well, it is quite romantic. On the verge of death with each other, so quickly after meeting."

"Oh yes, because death is so romantic." I rolled my hazel eyes and blushed a little as I felt her fingers running along the top of my hand. My entire body convulsed at the contact.

"Are you forgetting Romeo and Juliet?" Rachel asked me with a smirk as she lifted my hand and pressed her full lips to each of my fingers before finally planting a kiss on the top of my hand. My blush intensified as I ran my tongue over my lips.

"I guess so." I breathed out softly.

There was another loud screeching of tires and both of us looked up to see what was happening, it surprisingly was a car on the other side of the road, coming from in front of us. It swerved out of control and spun around in a few circles before slamming into a streetlight. Both of us turned to look at each other with wide eyes and then back to the accident, neither of us knew what to do or say. We had expected an accident to occur tonight, but I for one had been expecting to be involved in it.

The people in the car seemed to be moving, and the driver got out of the car calling someone on his cell phone. Probably the police, so we did not move to help. What could we really do to help? We were already in a predicament of our own after all. So instead we just watched.

When I turned my attention back to Rachel I realized that she was leaning over the center console in my car and her face was extremely close to mine.

"I hope that they are alright." She whispered against my lips. Her heated breath rushing along my face and down my neck, causing my body to react with a desire and need that was still shocking to me.

"They are moving, so I think they are alright." I whispered back.

"Good." Rachel said, brown eyes darkened with lust as they glanced down at my lips and then back up to my eyes. "Is it completely immoral and deplorable if I want nothing more than to kiss you right now?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Do you mind?"

"Surprisingly, no." I told her, before leaning in and capturing her lips with my own. The kiss started out slow and sensual but soon grew passionate and heated. This woman was like a drug to me, I could not stop once I started and I always craved more. She swiped her talented tongue along my bottom lip before delving into my mouth and starting a dance with my own. Her fingers tangled in my blonde hair, pulling my closer and causing me to groan out in pleasure.

If there was one word to describe Rachel Barbra Berry, I guarantee you that word would not be shy. I blushed and pulled out of the kiss as she started to crawl on top of me in the driver's seat, pressing her lips to my throat and gently sucking on the sensitive skin that she found there. "God, Rach…" I felt guilty for doing this when others were in distress.

"Shh…" She whispered against my ear before biting down on my earlobe and running her tongue along the bottom of it.

The sound of the sirens in the background were drowned out as I felt her rock her hips against mine and moaned out loudly, digging my nails into her hips causing her to moan out as well. I found that her making those sounds caused me to grow even wetter; I was practically dripping with desire at this point—

'_Knock, knock!'_

We both jumped and screamed at the sound of knocking on my car window. I looked up to see a police officer staring down at us with a flashlight in his hand shining it on us. Realizing that Rachel was not going to move from her position I reached out and rolled down the window, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hello officer." Rachel said from my lap, and I wanted to disappear. It was embarrassing.

"Hello, were you two involved in this accident?" He asked, and this finally got the small star to climb off of me and return to her seat.

"No officer, we weren't involved. Our car broke down and then the accident occurred."

"Oh, well then I am afraid that we cannot help you, but you should call a tow truck company or a family member in order to move your car to a safe place."

I nodded, a little put off by the fact that he was not going to help us. "Thank you officer." I watched as he walked away from my car and then I turned to look at Rachel who was staring behind us in awe, turning I noticed that there were fire trucks blocking the streets. At least we would have some safety thanks to the accident.

I heard the passenger door open and my eyes snapped to Rachel who was climbing out of the vehicle and heading toward the fire trucks. Hastily I jumped out of the car and rushed after her, she walked surprisingly quickly when she was on a mission and currently she looked like a woman on a mission. Hands balled tightly into fists at her side as she marched up to the group of firemen and women who were standing around the trucks talking.

As I reached her, I realized that I was too late. "Hello there kind men and women, I thank you in advance for all of the hard work that you do year round in order to make New York City a safer place for me to reside, but I would like to complain about the current situation if I might. You see, my girlfriend and I." She pointed at me and I looked down at my feet. "Are in quite the predicament seeing as our vehicle broke down in the middle of a busy street and if we are unable to move it, then we shall be either dead or owe her parents a great deal of money, which I honestly do not know which would be worse. So, would you please be so kind as to help us out?"

"Hey, Roy, check these girls out. They're on a date and their car broke down, do ya think we could help 'em move it down the hill to a safe place?" One of the firemen asked his friend.

"Yeah, we can do that!" He responded jumping down from the truck.

"You two wait in the truck."

I held Rachel's hand and helped her climb up into the truck, following closely behind her. It was surprisingly not very spacious and we ended up sitting very close to each other, which I did not mind. She was still holding onto my hand and her head was resting against my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, this has been a terrible official first date." I muttered under my breath, on the verge of actually crying.

"I beg to differ."

I laughed and I heard her smile. "How can you be so optimistic?"

"Because, when you have survived what I have you learn to take the small issues with a grain of salt Quinn, and this is a very small issue."

"Our lives were in danger Rachel."

"Certainly, but at least we were together. I simply love spending time with you." She pressed her lips to my shoulder and my body shook. "I even got some candy in the process, what do I have to complain about?" She laughed and pressed another kiss to my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and smiled contently, for the first time that night I felt completely relaxed. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Nothing will ever be perfect Quinn."

"You lie." I told her.

She looked up at me shocked and as our eyes met I smiled even brighter. "You are perfect Rachel, and you deserved a perfect date. I wanted to show you just how special you are."

"You already have."

O

Authors Note

Some fluff before lust, passion, and disaster sets in. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please do leave reviews if you want me to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow.

Thank you to all of my readers.


	6. Your Friends Are Only For Fashion

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

**Your Friends Are Only For Fashion **

'**Rachel's POV'**

The walk back to my apartment complex was one that was full of laughter and conversation about the insane events of the night, as well as anxiety and anticipation for what the rest of the night would hold. Quinn had told her mother that she would be staying over with one of her friends, and Kurt was again over at Blaine's, so we would have the apartment to ourselves. I for one had some idea of what I wanted to do the rest of the evening.

I was nervous though, about my lack of experience sexually. This would be my first time with anyone, male or female. Still, despite my nerves and worried mind I was excited.

Reaching the apartment, I started toward the stairs but was stopped by Quinn who held onto my hand and spun me around. She stared down into my eyes and I lost my breath as I stared back into hers. They always paralyzed me. "Look, Rachel, we don't have to do this tonight, we can wait if you aren't ready. I'd be just as happy if we go upstairs and watch a movie or two—"

"—I want to Quinn." I stated with conviction. Surprise was evident in her eyes and an amused smile played on her lips as she raised a brow at me. A blush painted its way along my naturally tan skin at my honesty, but it was the truth. I had never wanted someone so much in my entire life.

"Okay…" The blonde responded. Her deep raspy voice causing my body to react.

"I want to, Quinn." I reiterated my point, adding a nod to assure her which caused her beautiful smile to spread clear across her face and her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Quinn had such a beautiful smile, her smile and her eyes were two of my favorite features of hers. I watched hazel eyes darken with desire.

"Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

My innocent smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk, and I stood up on my tip-toes wrapping my full lips around her earlobe sucking on it gently. Quinn's body immediately reacted beneath my lips and my talented tongue, as it ran along the sensitive skin of her ear. I let out a breath and a moan of my own when I felt her body shake against mine and heard a moan escape her lips. "Mmm…"

I pulled my lips back in order to whisper against her ear. "Stop asking so many questions and just kiss me already Quinn."

Apparently, Quinn did not need me to tell her twice. In a matter of seconds she crashed her pink lips against mine starting a heated and passionate kiss. Both of us let out muffled moans of pleasure into each other's lips. It felt amazing; it always felt amazing kissing Quinn Fabray.

Hazel eyes widened as I pushed Quinn toward the door of my apartment. More than likely she had not expected me to be the one taking control, but in life I often found myself being the assertive one that went after what I wanted regardless of how terrified and nervous that I was. Currently my entire body was shaking with nervousness, but I knew that Quinn would never judge me for not being experienced sexually, and I knew that I wanted her. I needed her.

"Mm… Jesus Rachel." Quinn moaned out between ragged breaths as I pushed her through the door of my apartment. I did not pull away to allow for breathing as I continued to kiss her with fever, pushing her toward my bedroom, our tongues dancing, battling with one another for dominance.

I pushed the taller woman back onto the large bed in my room and then proceeded to crawl on top her, straddling her hips as I continued to kiss her passionately for a few more minutes before we both needed air and clothes removed from our sweaty bodies. Putting some distance between our lips, large brown eyes opened partially to meet lust-filled hazel, and my body shook. I still could not believe that the beautiful woman beneath me was interested in me romantically, she was perfection.

For a moment, we did just that. Sat and stared into each other's eyes. Captivated by the beauty of each other and the beauty of the moment. This was to be our first time making love and it was going to be special. Not because of candles, or flowers, or perfect dates, but because it was Quinn and I sharing the moment together.

I flashed her a full-lipped grin and leant my body down on top of hers, pressing my forehead to hers and smiling. I shuddered as I felt her breath rushing against my lips and along my neck. "You are so beautiful Quinn." I whispered out.

"I am nowhere near as beautiful as you are Rachel." She informed with a large smile of her own.

Now it was time for my embarrassment to shine through. I could handle being assertive sexually, I could handle telling people what I want, and I usually got what I wanted, but I could not handle being complimented. Especially by someone who had to be at least thirty times more attractive than I myself. "Do not be ridiculous Quinn; you have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met, perhaps the most beautiful woman on the planet." I said as I attempted to push the blush away from my cheeks.

Quinn stared at me for a minute too long, causing me to grow uncomfortable and look away from her eyes. She would not allow that though and lifted a hand capturing my chin between her fingers and forcing me to look back at her. "You are beautiful, Rachel."

"If you say so." I responded, my blush deepening as I laughed nervously. I rarely saw myself as beautiful. As my laughter died down I refocused on the matter at hand and smirked as I tugged on her beautiful dress. "Mm… I think it is about time that you allow me to see more of that gorgeous body of yours Quinn Fabray, I feel as if I have been waiting an eternity."

"It's been a week Rachel." She laughed at me, hazel eyes shimmering.

"Hence the use of the word "feel", Quinn." I said as I again pulled on her dress, a pout forming on my full lips. Quinn sat up allowing me to unzip the back of her dress and push it over her shoulders and down off of her body. After her dress was off, I sat up on my knees in order to remove my own dress, throwing it across the floor.

For the first time that night, I found myself feeling completely self-conscious. I could feel hazel eyes wandering over my exposed skin, over my concealed breasts down over my toned abdomen and further. Despite the desire that Quinn's eyes held and the way that she licked over her lips, I hoped that she enjoyed what she saw. Because I definitely enjoyed what I was seeing, her body was beautiful. After what felt like hours of Quinn staring at my body, I shifted uncomfortably and knit my brows together. "Quinn?"

The blonde shook her head and hazel eyes landed on mine and she smiled. "Sorry, I was distracted by your lovely body."

This caused my blush to darken as I smiled softly, still finding it hard to believe her, but I did believe her. For whatever reason she found me beautiful. "Thank you."

"Only one problem." Quinn added with a twisted smirk as she ran her nails along my back causing my body to convulse and my large brown eyes to flutter closed, but her words still managed to reach my ears and I overanalyzed them as I always seemed to do.

"What is it? Am I not pretty enough, or perhaps I am not skinny enough, or is it—"

"You are still wearing too much clothing, Rach." Quinn said and with a flick of her wrist she had unclasped my bra. My brown eyes widened at the realization, I was about to be completely exposed to someone for the first time in my life, my heart was racing in my chest. Quinn gently ran her fingertips over my skin, causing shivers to course through my body and soft involuntary whimpers to escape my lips as she pushed the straps of my bra down my arms before removing the garment.

I watched as she ran her tongue over her pink bottom lip before tugging it between her teeth as her eyes wandered over my exposed breasts. I felt awkward under her eyes and glanced away, my hair covering my face.

My attention was drawn back to Quinn as she arched her back off of the bed and reached behind herself unclasping her own bra in order to pull it off and throw it across the room as she had done previously with mine. I momentarily forgot about my own exposure as I allowed my eyes to wander over Quinn's beautiful breasts and down over her creamy stomach toward her panties.

I was not as patient as she was apparently, as I slowly and hesitantly traced my fingers over her toned abdomen. I was in heaven. Quinn Fabray was perfect in every single way, her personality, her smile, her eyes, and her body. A smirk formed on my full lips as I watched her body react to my touch, it made me feel proud and accomplished. I wondered if others had touched her like this, and if they had made her feel like this.

Ignoring the irrational jealousy that surfaced at the thought of anyone else touching the beautiful woman beneath me, I gently traced my shaking fingers around Quinn's hardened nipples. Catching my breath as I watched her body shake at my touch. As I stroked my fingers over her nipples she closed her hazel eyes and let out soft hums and moans of pleasure. Wetness and heat was forming between my thighs and I rocked my hips against her in hopes of obtaining more contact.

Quinn placed her hands firmly on my hips, digging her nails into the skin she found there causing the wetness between my thighs to intensify as I groaned out in pleasure. She smirked and pulled my exposed body closer to her own as she lifted her hips grinding against me to the best of her ability. "Mm, Rachel, you have got to take your panties off…" She was practically begging me for more contact.

I had to nearly stand up on the bed in order to remove my panties, which was of course embarrassing. Quinn removed her own panties as well, leaving us both completely naked as I returned to my previous position straddling the beautiful woman. As I pressed my heated womanhood against her stomach she let out a loud gasp and dug her nails deeper into my skin.

"God, you are so wet." She moaned out and I blushed brightly. It was mesmerizing that my arousal made her react in such a way.

Leaning down, I extended my tongue running it along Quinn's collarbone enjoying the way that it caused her to catch her breath. As I bit down on the bone she moaned out and dragged her nails over my hips down to my thighs, dragging them along my inner thighs causing me to let out a moan against her neck. "Mm…" I was growing more aroused by the minute, my clit now throbbing with needed attention, but I didn't wish to rush this. It was the first time.

I allowed my mouth to wander further down, groaning out hotly against Quinn's skin each and every time that she would dig her nails into my naturally tan thighs. I had a feeling that it would leave marks, but I did not mind in the slightest. In fact that thought excited me even more so.

Finally I reached my destination as my tongue darted out, circling the blonde's pink nipple. This was not something that I had done before, but by the way that Quinn was groaning out with each circle of my tongue I assumed that I was doing something right. Sucking the nipple between my full lips I savored everything about the moment. The way that she tasted, the way that she felt, how unbelievably attractive her voice sounded as she moaned out my name. It was far more passionate than I had ever thought that sex could be.

Everything between Quinn and myself was more passionate than I thought possible.

"Mm…Geez Rachel…" She moaned out and I felt her fingers make their way up my thighs. My tongue stopped circling her nipple momentarily as her perfect fingers made contact with my center, causing me to catch my breath. I could literally no longer breathe. Fingers made their way through my soaking folds in order to find my clit.

I tried to focus my attention back on pleasuring Quinn, but I could no longer focus on what I was doing as Quinn applied pressure to my clit and began circling it with her fingers. My hips now rocking against her fingers with desperate need, it almost hurt how badly I needed to reach my release. "Mmm… more I need more Quinn…" I whispered against her chest.

"What was that? You want more?" She asked in a playful tone of voice as her fingers halted their pace.

I lifted my head off of her chest and stared her deep in the eyes, again realizing just how dark they appeared due to the desire she had for me. "More. Please Quinn." I begged, eyebrows knit together.

"I don't know—"

"—I need you inside of me right now." I growled out and it was obvious that it surprised her, but as previously stated, I could be assertive when I wanted something. Currently, I wanted her fingers deep inside of me.

Quinn smirked at me and raised her eyebrow at my desperateness as she returned her fingers to my clit, applying more pressure than before as she continued her previous movements. Still not giving me exactly what I needed to reach my release. It was starting to frustrate me.

Bending backward, I maneuvered my body in order to bend my back far enough to reach Quinn's womanhood. Running my fingers up her creamy inner-thighs I allowed them to travel to her center. What I found there made me instinctively pull my hand away, as my full lips parted and my brown eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, immediately switching from confident to offended.

Quickly I tried to recover from my mistake, knowing that my surprise had caused her to feel insecure about herself. "It is nothing negative in nature Quinn, it's just—you are so wet."

"I can't really help it. You make me feel things that I never thought possible Rachel Barbra Berry." She smiled deviously as she moved her fingers in order to stroke the dripping entrance of my womanhood which caused my eyes to flutter closed and a moan to escape my throat. "Besides you seem a little wet yourself."

Again I felt a blush cover my cheeks as I looked away from her hazel eyes. "Yeah…" I mumbled through soft moans.

"I actually like it a lot." Quinn added as she pushed one of her fingers inside of me, gauging my reaction to make sure that it had not hurt me. She was very concerned about it, I could tell, but it did not hurt at all. It felt amazing. After a few slow thrusts she started to move her finger quicker and deeper inside of me before adding a second and continuing with her movements. I found myself thrusting my hips down onto her fingers and riding them as I too started to tease her entrance with my fingers.

I was not as gentle as I thrust a finger deep inside of her, matching the pace that she was moving her fingers and groaning out as I felt her walls tighten around my finger. Adding another I moaned out loudly, a mixture of pleasure and enjoyment of hearing her moans. My body was already building up for my climax and I knew that it would not take much more.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt a surge of pleasure rush through my body as there was contact made to my clit, looking down at Quinn I continued to thrust my fingers deep inside of her as I moaned out at the sight. She had moved her neck so that she could run her tongue against my clit. The sight was actually what pushed me over the edge and I screamed out as I reached my orgasm.

I was apparently very vocal in bed, which was unsurprising, but Quinn looked amused as I moaned out her name loudly and continued to ride her fingers and tongue, never stopping my thrusts inside of her.

We reached our climax together and screamed out in pleasure before collapsing back on my bed.

O

_**Rachel's POV**_

_**Thanksgiving Evening**_

To say that I had a lot to be thankful for tonight would have been a lie. Alright, perhaps that was an over exaggeration, I was still living and I had been working on the stage with some of the most famous and well-established names on Broadway, so I had quite a few things to be thankful for. My relationship was simply not one of them.

Lifting the remote control I flipped the channel on the television, searching for anything that was not about the happiness of spending thanksgiving with your family, because my family was nowhere to be found. They were away on a business trip. Which was perfectly acceptable, because I had told them that I had plans this evening with Quinn.

I leant back into the cushions of the couch and stared blankly at the television. No longer aware of what it was that I was watching.

When I had contacted Quinn earlier she had informed me that her mother had invited her to a dinner party with her entire family. At first, even though I knew that it was unlikely, I had thought that she would invite me along, considering that we had plans. But, no, she told me that her mother would not allow her to bring me and then went on to tell me that her mother had already invited Finn to be her guest. It made me sick to my stomach, but I accepted it.

Some would call me an idiot for allowing her to treat me this way, in fact Kurt and Blaine had both said something close to that before leaving the apartment on their thanksgiving date. But, they did not understand. Their parents were both accepting of their relationship.

I saw it in Quinn's eyes; I saw the misery that she felt. I heard the annoyance in her voice when she spoke about her mother, and I understood that fear. That fear that she had, to not disappoint her mother or make her mother angry, that feeling of being controlled by her mother, I understood everything and that was why I allowed her to take Finn to the family dinner and did not complain. Even if it did make me feel like I would vomit. I knew that it was more important for me to have her than to lose her because her family found out.

Quinn was not being selfish in her endeavors; she thought that she was protecting me from her parents. And partially I knew, she was protecting herself, but it most certainly was not a desire to cheat on me or go out with men that led her to be there with him tonight.

Looking at my cell phone I smiled as I reread the last message from Quinn, it was so sweet. She always made me smile.

I tried to focus on the television to block out the horrible images that filled my mind of Finn dancing with the woman I cared deeply for, holding her, kissing her. I knew that Quinn would not allow that to happen, I just needed to preoccupy myself until I received another message from her.

I hated being alone.

It always brought negative feelings. Negative thoughts. Negative memories.

Staring at the ceiling I watched the lights from the television dance along it and tears started to involuntarily fill my large brown eyes. I did not push them away; my weakness was not something to be ashamed of when I was alone. I had no reason to hide it. My hands were shaking as I lifted the phone once more to look at it, feeling rejected as I noticed she had not texted for over an hour and probably wouldn't until after the dinner party.

I wanted to be a part of the group, I wanted to be included.

Closing my eyes I allowed my thoughts to drift back to my childhood as they often did when I was depressed. I started to hum a song to myself before singing out softly.

"_**Do you remember how we met?**_

_**Silhouetted by the lights…**_

_**You were drunk and tried to take a mental picture with your hands.**_

_**I was thinking about that,**_

_**And a bunch of other things**_

_**Stop looking at the floor…**_

_**I need to pour out this expansive dose of words."**_

_Rachel smiled across the room at her mother as she kicked her feet against the couch, causing soft thudding sounds to echo off the walls of the living room. She was waiting impatiently for her mother to finish watching her favorite Soap Opera. Her mother had promised once again to take her to the park so that she could swing on the swings. She had never been, but whenever she saw someone on television at the park her mother would tell her that they would go, and finally she had said today would be the day._

_The three year old continued to slam her feet against the couch as she watched the credits roll down the screen of the television. Her smile widening as her heart raced. She was so excited to finally get to go and play with the other kids her age, to finally do what they all got to do._

_As the show came to an end her mother looked over at her, brown eyes connecting with brown and Rachel's heart dropped into her stomach. She knew that look. _

_Her mother stood to her feet and stretched out her body, her arms bruised from the needles and her hair tangled and all over her face, she was holding her head and appeared to be in pain. Walking toward the small brunette she slammed her hands down on her knees, stopping her from kicking the couch. "Stop that! You're giving me a fuckin' headache Rachel!"_

_She froze. Not even blinking an eye as she stared up at her mother with fear on her face. _

_She had a sickening feeling that she was not going to the park today._

_When her mother let go of her legs she had left handprints on Rachel's skin, but the young girl had learnt not to flinch or show pain around her mother. It only made her ridicule her all the more. _

"_Are we going to the park?" Rachel asked eyes already full of sorrow._

"_**I know the timing isn't great…**_

_**But these things, you just can't plan.**_

_**I just need a little time,**_

_**So I can find myself again.**_

_**Because I get buried underneath,**_

_**All the things they think you are,**_

_**And I'm too tired to pretend it doesn't hurt,**_

_**To be left out."**_

"_Seriously, what do you think!" Her mother screamed at her and threw her hands up in the air, causing Rachel to flinch back into the couch and hold onto one of the throw pillows. "I have a major headache which you are only making worse, I feel like fuckin' vomiting all over, do you think we're going to the fuckin' park Rachel!"_

_She shook her head, silently._

"_I guess you're not a complete idiot after all!" She shouted out as she started to sift through the drawer in the nightstand beside the couch, looking for the white powder that she loved so much. Rachel loved it too honestly; it was only after she consumed it that she would be nice to her._

_Rachel prayed that she found some._

_She didn't._

_Her mother shut the drawer violently, causing a loud banging noise to sound which caused Rachel to again jump. Then she slammed her hands down on top of the nightstand. Turning she looked over at her daughter, blood rolling out of her nose and over her lips. This happened all the time. The first time that it happened Rachel had been worried that her mother was hurt only to be slapped across the face. "What the fuck are you looking at!"_

_Large brown eyes widened as she tried to find an answer to the question, but she did not know what to say in order to not make her mother angry. "I—I—" _

"_God damn it!" Her mother screamed. "I wish that I had succeeded in killing you when you were a baby, you know, I tried! I tried! You were so close to dead, your body blue under the water and my dumbass man at the time had to stop me! Said it was immoral! You know what was immoral Rachel? Letting someone as disgusting as you live!"_

_She could no longer stop the tears as they ran down her cheeks. She attempted to bat them away so that her mother would not get mad at her. _

"_You don't deserve the air that you breathe Rachel!"_

"_**I had a pocket full of dreams,**_

_**But I gave them all to you,**_

_**Now I think I want them back.**_

_**So can you tell me if I'm crazy or confused?**_

_**Don't ever change,**_

_**The way you are,**_

_**I've never loved anyone more…"**_

As the song came to an end I held the throw pillow tightly against my stomach and sobbed, I just cried, letting out all of the emotions from my childhood and being rejected by my mother and now the feelings of being rejected by Quinn and her family.

It took me years to get over what my mother had told me that day. I could recall asking God for forgiveness every time that I breathed for the next four years after that incident, because I truly believed that I was sinning just by being alive. Just by wasting the air of the deserving people in the world on myself.

I was not deserving.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, a robotic version of 'Don't Rain On My Parade.' Signaling that I had a text message, I knew it was from Quinn and immediately I started to feel better. Until I read the text.

'_Rachel, we need to talk.'_

I was shattered.

O

**'Quinn's POV'**

If there was one word to describe my family's dinner party it would easily be 'awkward.'

Currently we were all sitting around the dinner table; we had just recited our prayers because despite how sinful my parents were, they always took time to worship God. Perhaps they felt inclined to do so to balance out their karma. Now we were talking idly as we ate our food. We talked about politics, business, Finn's family and upbringing, and of course any other materialistic subject that you could possibly think about.

Up until this point things were only semi-awkward with Finn's hand on my knee and his dorky smile, and the way that my parents practically praised him without knowing anything more about him than his income and his sex.

Then it got extremely awkward.

"So, how is your relationship going?" My mother asked me, smiling at both of us.

I nearly choked on my wine, but I swallowed it and coughed, thinking about Rachel. I felt terrible for leaving her alone on thanksgiving, particularly knowing how her upbringing was and how she got when she was left alone, but I could not tell my mother no when she invited me. She would never let me forget it.

"It is going good." I told her, not looking her directly in the eyes. She could read me too well.

She looked over at Finn suspiciously and then back at me. "Is that so? So have you two discussed anything serious, as in marriage or kids?"

My hazel eyes widened and I stared across the table at my mother. "Mother, are you being serious right now! We haven't been dating long enough to talk about those things."

"Well, if it is serious—"

"—it's not that serious." I bit back, glaring in her direction as I stabbed my fork into my food and took another bite. My body was shaking and my heart was racing as anger consumed me, but I tried to remain respectful.

"I see. What about you Finn, would you be opposed to starting a family with my daughter?"

I could not believe that she did not drop it, and quickly I glanced to look at Finn who had a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked as if he had eaten something raw. I half expected him to jump out of the chair and flee from my household. "Uh, well, I don't really know her that well, but uh, I dunno…"

"Well do you love my daughter?"

"I mean—I like her, yeah." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and smiling.

My mother did not say anymore and she returned her attention to her food.

Even though I did not really care for him, I turned to Finn and apologized for her behavior, because she never would and he deserved it. No one deserved to be treated that way.

O

"I am sorry about tonight." I said with a small smile on my face as I walked Finn to the door of my house. He laughed and flashed me a half-smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dude, it's cool, don't worry about it. My parents are just as crazy about me getting married and stuff." He said before reaching up and cupping my cheek with one of his large hands, suddenly I started to shift uncomfortably and my eyes landed on my mother who was watching me from the doorway. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't back away from him, then she would think that was suspicious, but what about Rachel? "I had a really great time tonight though, just spending time with you."

"I did too." I lied. I had a terrible night.

"Good 'cause I got the feeling at the benefit that you didn't really like me, so I'm glad to see I was wrong."

I nodded and chewed on the insides of my cheeks as he started to lean forward. I thought for a moment that I would faint as he pressed his lips to mine, and not in the good way like when I got lightheaded when Rachel kissed me, but in a very bad way. I wanted to punch him directly in the face and tell him to get out of my household, but I could feel my mother's amused eyes watching me, egging on the kiss, practically willing me to marry him on the spot.

He pulled away and smiled down at me and I felt I would be sick, I hoped it did not show on my face. "Alright, well I gotta go, but call me Quinn."

I watched closely as Finn walked out of the door, my hand already playing with my cell phone, I needed to tell Rachel what had happened before things got out of control. We needed to figure out a plan to get over the hurdle that was my parents, because this was only going to destroy both of us.

'_I don't want to lose her…'_

O

Authors Note

I decided to give you all a longer chapter in thanks to all of your wonderful reviews.

You all make me want to keep writing and you are all amazing.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. :)

Thank you for reading.


	7. A Good New Beginning

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Seven**

**A Good New Beginning**

'**Quinn's POV'**

My hands shook against the steering wheel and tears continued to threaten to escape my hazel eyes as I drove toward Rachel's apartment. She had sent me multiple text messages since I texted her a few hours prior, but I had not responded to them. My mother had proceeded to sit me down to talk with her about my relationship with Finn, after he left.

I had been anxious to leave and talk to Rachel. Knowing that I would have to tell her what had happened, I could not hide this from her. She was too special to me. My mother had told me that I should sleep and I told her I was just going out for a drive and I would be back within an hour.

I knew that wouldn't be the case.

Pulling up to the curb, I parked my car in front of Rachel's apartment complex. Then I just sat there. Staring out the windshield at the street, not looking at anything in particular. I attempted to calm my rapid heartbeat and steady my breathing before getting out of my car and heading toward the front entrance of the apartment building.

Making my way up the familiar stairs, I halted once more as I reached her door. I knew that she was terrified, I could tell by the unanswered text messages in my inbox. It made me feel guilty. Rachel had suffered enough in life; it was not fair of me to add to her problems. To make her feel like she was not enough for me, she was more than enough for me.

After a few minutes of staring at her door, I lifted my shaking hand and knocked.

I watched as the door opened, slowly and hesitantly, and what met my eyes broke me. Rachel was standing there dressed in her adorable pajamas with the gold stars on them, her face stained with tears and her large brown eyes puffy and red, undoubtedly from crying. I hated myself for being the cause of this, for making the confident woman look so defeated.

"Oh god, Rachel." I whispered out and approached her. She flinched and I stopped in my tracks. I did not wish to scare her.

A few seconds passed and Rachel forced a smile onto her full lips as she backed away and opened the door, allowing me room to walk inside the apartment. Walking through the open door I moved out of the way so that she could close the door behind me, and then I turned to look at her, tears filling my eyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." I whispered out under my breath, again moving closer to her. This time she didn't flinch, but she did not move closer to me either. She just stared up at me with an obvious broken heart.

"It is quite alright Quinn. I had a wonderful Thanksgiving, what was it that you wished to speak with me about?" Her voice was cold and I could not blame her.

"Rachel…" I muttered out under my breath, moving to place a hand on her arm.

She looked down at my hand and then back up at me. "What is it Quinn?"

I closed my eyes and held my breath as I tried to figure out the best way to tell her what had happened, replaying possible responses in my mind. None of them ended well. Finally, I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eyes to look into deep brown. "Finn kissed me."

She didn't know how to react, I could tell. Rachel was one of the easiest people to read because she always displayed every emotion clearly on her face. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows knit together, her full lips falling open. "What?" She whispered out and I quickly started to explain what had happened, hoping and praying that she could find it within herself to forgive me.

"I didn't kiss back Rachel. It was just, my mother was watching me and he was saying goodbye and he just kissed me, I didn't know what to do. Not with her standing there. God, the entire night all she could talk about was how she wanted me to marry him and have his children!"

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and stared up at me, looking over my face. "Do you wish to marry him, Quinn?" She asked, her voice shaking with obvious anger and jealousy.

"No, Rachel."

She looked at me with disbelief written across her face.

"No!" I practically screamed, my body shaking. "God, no, I don't want him! I just want you! But my mother is so goddamn frustrating! Why can't she just accept me for who I am!" Tears now started to fall down my cheeks. When I realized that the situation had somehow become about me I turned it around immediately. This was not about me and my pain; it was about Rachel and hers.

"Rachel." I spoke softer now.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry. I mean it, I only want you. No one else. I have never been so happy with anyone; I have never smiled so much in my lifetime. Please, forgive me?" I pleaded, my voice cracking with emotion.

"I forgive you Quinn." She stated, but she sounded so broken that I didn't believe her words.

I pulled her body closer to mine and enveloped her in a tight embrace, holding on to her for dear life. Part of me feared that this would be the last time that she would allow me to hold her, part of me felt that she should never let me hold her again. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until she pulled back from me in order to smile at me and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"I want to be with you Rachel."

"You are with me."

"Exclusively."

Rachel looked perplexed by my words and I swallowed hard, not truly prepared to say what I was about to say. But, I knew that it was the only way to make everything better. The only way to prove to her how badly I wanted to be with her, how special she was to me. So after a brief pause, in which I felt I might have a heart attack, I forced the words through my lips. "I want to tell my parents about us."

The news shocked her. Hastily, she backed away from me and started to pace in front of me. "Are you insane, Quinn? I mean, of course it would be beneficial to the both of us if you did not have to go out on these ridiculous dates, and it did truly hurt me being left out of your family gathering tonight, but are you certain that is the best idea? What if your parents forbid you from seeing me, what if—"

"—Rachel, I am an adult. They cannot forbid me from seeing you." I interrupted, moving toward her, stopping her from pacing by placing my hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at me.

"But Quinn, you are so close to your mother, I do not wish to come between the two of you." She told me.

I smiled and moved my hand to cup her cheek, leaning down and pressing my lips to her forehead. The scent of her shampoo surrounded me and I felt light headed, in a great way. "Rachel." I mumbled, pulling back and staring down into her eyes. "I have been trying to make my parents proud of me my entire life. Nothing I do can make them proud."

"Yes, I understand that, but this most certainly will not help the situation."

Chuckling I nodded my head and leant down pressing my lips softly against hers. "Yes, I am aware. But, you don't deserve to hurt, and I don't deserve to have to put myself through this. If my parents cannot love me for who I am, than I don't need there love." It was a lie. My mother was my best friend growing up. I rarely went out or spent time with other people, she was the only one I called or texted, it would not be easy to just walk out of her life. But, I was willing to do it for Rachel.

"But—" She started to protest again, and I silenced her with another kiss.

"We are telling my parents."

"Quinn, I—" Again I silenced her with a kiss and she pouted, starting to grow frustrated with my interruptions.

"Will you please stop interrupting me with—" I kissed her once more.

O

'**Rachel's POV'**

I had never been more terrified in my life.

Broadway had nothing on meeting Quinn Fabray's parents. Choking on my first NYADA audition paled in comparison. This was the worst feeling I had ever experienced. A mix of bliss and terror that was so overwhelming and conflicting it made me sick to my stomach. I was fairly certain I would vomit all over her mother's carpet any minute now.

Quinn and I were currently sitting in the living room of a house that more than likely classified as a mansion. Everything was clean, the walls, furniture, and carpet were all white. It was intimidating, like a doctor's office.

The only comfort that I found in the chaos of the situation was Quinn's hand firmly holding onto mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rachel, so few of Quinn's friends come over." Judy said with a smile, but it was forced. Her eyes glanced down to our linked hands and my stomach flipped.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs. Fabray." I stated politely, smiling back at her.

"So where is it that you two met exactly? I haven't seen you at any of the family functions or benefits."

"We met through a mutual friend." Quinn stated, glaring at her mother who was still eyeing their hands.

"Oh, I see. Finn?"

"No, Kurt Hummel."

I watched as Judy's head snapped up and she glared at her daughter, obviously not pleased to hear that we had met through Kurt. I had a feeling that the reasoning was as judgmental as it seemed. "Is that so?"

"Yes, mother."

Sensing that Quinn was tense, I tried to help sooth her by running my thumb over the top of her hand. This only seemed to make her tenser as her mother's eyes glanced back to our hands, before landing on me. "So, what is it that you do Rachel? Some sort of musical theatre like Kurt, I assume?"

"Actually yes, I just got accepted for a part in a hit Broadway production." I said with a proud smile.

"That is impressive." Judy said with a smile. "I myself partook in some theatre during my schooling; it is a wonderful way to express yourself."

I glanced to Quinn, surprised that her mother had not insulted me. She had not mentioned the high rate of homosexuals that were in Broadway, nor had she mentioned anything about my low income and how art was a waste of time. She had actually said something nice, and that was more unsettling than if she had insulted me. I did not know how to react.

"Thank you." I eventually decided to say.

"So, what are you two planning on doing today Quinn?" Judy asked.

"Actually, we had something that we wanted to speak with you about." I felt her hand tighten around mine and I again moved my thumb against her skin, it did little to help. My heart was racing, I was nervous, more so for Quinn than for myself. I was used to people not accepting me.

"Oh, what is it Quinnie?" She asked in a surprisingly sweet tone of voice.

I watched as Quinn closed her eyes and let out a breath before answering the question. "Rachel and I wanted to tell you about our relationship."

"You mean your friendship? Well I think that it is just splendid—"

"—No, I do not mean our friendship." Quinn stated. "I mean our relationship."

"Your…" Judy's voice trailed off as her eyes wandered back to our linked hands and she grimaced at the sight, everything clicking into place for her. "Oh, I see."

"Mother, I know that you want me to be with Finn, and I wanted to be with him for you, but I do not love him. I have never loved any man you have set me up with."

"Quinn, I do not want you to love someone that doesn't make you happy." Her mother said.

"What!" Quinn asked, surprised. I too was surprised by her words as I glanced between the two of them with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Are you telling me that you are okay with Rachel and I dating?" She asked, her voice rising as she lifted her free hand to her forehead and smiled in disbelief. "Seriously? After all the hell you put me through?"

"Quinn, I never knew that I was putting you "through Hell," if I had known I wouldn't have forced you to go through that. I want you to be happy." She glanced to me. "If Rachel here makes you happy, then I want you two to be together."

"You want us to be together?" This time Quinn laughed. I did not blame her for being confused, not in the slightest, this made no sense. This was not how I had expected this to go. There was no yelling or screaming or anything. Judy seemed fine with everything and that worried me.

"Yes. Rachel." She addressed me. "You are welcome in my house whenever you wish. I must ask that you do respect my wishes, and not show too much affection in public or around the house when the family is here though, I do not want everyone to know about this."

"I understand."

"I don't!" Quinn shouted out, standing to her feet. "Are you kidding me? You aren't fine with Kurt being with a man, but you are just fine with this! I find that hard to believe, mother. What is your angle, what are you going to do!"

"Nothing Quinnie, I just want you happy."

"And you are okay if you never get grandchildren?" I stared at her, wondering why she was trying to make things worse. I supposed that it was because she did not believe her mother's words. I did not believe them either.

"That wouldn't be ideal, but seeing as you are both women, I guess I would have to accept it."

Quinn's lips fell open and she just stared at her mother.

"Just no affection in front of me, and I am perfectly alright Quinn."

She still said nothing, she just nodded her head.

O

Authors Note

I apologize for the short chapter, but this was necessary to set up the next chapter.

I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, and thank you for all of the reviews.

If you want me to add the next chapter tonight, then leave me some reviews and I will get it up.

Thank you all.


	8. I Was Raised On Excellence

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Eight**

**I Was Raised On Excellence **

'**Rachel's POV'**

Things had been perfect with my relationship with Quinn and her parents, almost too perfect. I had never heard anything about Judy Fabray that led me to believe that she would be accepting of our relationship, but she seemed beyond happy inviting me into the family.

She had even invited me to Christmas dinner with the family.

I was not a Christian, I was Jewish, but that was just one of those things I was not yet prepared to tell Quinn's family about. She of course knew, and she had told me that I was more than welcome to turn her mother down, but that did not seem like a good idea. Not to mention, I sort of wanted to go. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to feel like I was part of a family for once.

My fathers were traveling around the country, so they were not celebrating the holidays with me, Kurt and Blaine were going away on a trip to celebrate, so that left me either with my wonderful girlfriend and her family or alone once more.

I did not wish to be alone anymore.

Especially around this time of the year.

Despite not celebrating Christmas, I was still surrounded by Christmas. Everywhere that I went there were families singing and dancing through the streets, lights on all of the shops, and presents under all of the trees. Even the television seemed to be plagued with the holiday. It would have been wonderful if they were not constant reminders of what I never had.

I did not even receive presents on my birthday. My mother did not even remember when my birthday was.

So, I suppose I was a little excited to have that this year. Even if it were fake. Quinn had even told me that she had gone out Christmas shopping, with her parents, to find gifts for me. Her parents were purchasing me gifts. I tried not to make sense of it, because it made absolutely no sense. How could these people who hardly even knew me do something that my mother never could?

"They really purchased me presents?" I whispered out into the darkness of my room. There was a cold breeze from the open window rushing over my bare shoulders and it caused me to shiver. We were lying in bed, naked, entangled in each other after a wonderful evening of making love. Often the two of us just laid in silence, enjoying the contact. The connection.

"Yeah." Quinn muttered against my chest, her heated breath rushing over my neck causing me to let out a soft whimper. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at me. Her eyes captivating me. She was so beautiful, I was sure that I could never tire of looking at her. "It was so strange." She laughed uncomfortably. "I mean, they asked me all about you, your favorite color, your favorite style of clothing, your hobbies… I still can't believe that they are okay with all of this."

"Me either." I felt my heart swell at the thought of her parents going to such trouble for me. It made me happy, so happy.

"No, I really cannot believe it Rachel. My mother has attempted to marry me off to hundreds of men, she talks about grandchildren all the time, I don't understand how she is okay with this. She must be up to something." Quinn muttered out, her voice deep and raspy from the hours of screaming out in pleasure. She let out a groan of frustration with the topic at hand and rested her head against my chest once more, wrapping her arms tightly around my body.

I did not respond immediately, as I ran my fingers through her blonde hair. A permanent smile on my lips as I listened to her let out soft moans of approval with each stroke of my fingers. "I am aware that this is rather strange Quinn, but I kind of wish to just enjoy it while it lasts. However long that may be."

"I just don't want you to get hurt by my mother Rachel, she is not as nice as she seems. I couldn't handle it if she hurt you."

"I could handle it for the both of us, Quinn." I said with a soft laugh. "I am used to mother's not accepting me, and I fully expect that to be the case with your mother in due time, because this is far too strange. But, for now, I just want to enjoy the feeling of having a mother that accepts me and is semi-proud of me and my accomplishments."

"You are amazing." She whispered out against my skin, before pressing her lips right above my exposed breast.

"I am quite aware of my amazingness." I responded with a smug smirk. This causing the reaction I was hoping for as she pulled her hand back and slapped it softly against my stomach, laughing and shaking her head. Her blonde hair tickling my skin.

"I take it back."

"You do not."

"You're right, I don't take it back."

"When will you ever learn Quinn, I am always right." I stated with a smirk.

"Okay, now I take it back." Quinn stated in an attempted serious tone of voice.

"You do not."

O

It was Christmas Eve and I was spending it at Quinn's house. My stomach lurched as I sat on one of the couches in the living room, watching the Christmas movie that Judy had chosen. It was a children's movie, because those were the only movies that Judy approved of for her daughter. She said that horror movies promoted sex and led people to become violent, musicals corrupted people's thought processes, and romance movies gave unrealistic ideas of love. The content of the film we were watching did not bother me, but knowing that it was just another way for Quinn's mother to control her, did.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of hot breath against my neck and ear and my heart started to race. "Are you feeling alright?"

I turned to look at her, smiling. "Yes."

Hazel eyes glanced down to my lips and then back to my eyes and I noticed that they darkened with desire. I could not believe how much I craved Quinn's touch. But, now was not the time, and I was feeling a bit ill. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You really do not look well, you are so pale—"

"—Quinn, I am fine. I promise. I am a little nauseous, but it is probably just nerves. I do not know if you know this about your mother, but she is just a little intimidating." I whispered out, my words causing a smile to spread across her face as she laughed.

"Just a little?" Quinn asked, raising a brow and biting down on her bottom lip. This drove my body even crazier with need for her.

I laughed along with her before being drawn out of my happiness by a coughing sound on the other side of the room; quickly I looked over to see that it was Judy glaring in our direction. Willing us with her eyes to stop showing our affections for one another. "Are you two going to actually watch the movie?"

We both nodded our heads and turned our attention back to the television. I now felt that the air in the room was almost suffocating. Judy's eyes were still on us, watching our every move, and it caused my stomach to once again flip. "ahh…" I groaned out in pain as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked me, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on my lower back. "What's wrong?"

I forced the feeling of illness back down and my large brown eyes landed on Judy's angry eyes. They were fixated on Quinn's hand, that was now moving gently up and down my back in an attempt to sooth me. She lifted her glass of wine to her lips, taking a drink, before setting it down and looking to the blonde sitting beside me.

"Quinnie." Judy said, her voice low.

I turned to look at my girlfriend, watching as her eyes landed on her mother's and she scowled, never stopping the movements against my back. "Yes, mother?"

"Can I see you in my room; I need to speak with you about something." My eyes filled with worry at this statement, I knew that this was going to end badly. Her mother had been watching Quinn's hand when she ran it along my back, and as enjoyable as it was, I knew that she did not wish to see it. I felt Quinn's hand clench into a fist against my back as she turned to look at me, whispering a soft 'sorry.'

"Yes, mother." The beautiful blonde stood to her feet and followed her mother out of the living room, leaving me sitting on the couch and watching the movie inattentively. My mind lost on their possible conversation.

Christmas was tomorrow, and the last thing that I had wanted was to ruin everything before then. I wanted to enjoy, possibly, the only holiday with a family that I ever would.

O

'**Quinn's POV'**

"What did I tell you about public displays of affection?" My mother asked me, her voice shaking with frustration as she stared me down.

"What are you talking about?" I growled out under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and holding my ground. Rachel and I had not been showing any public affection, and even if we had been, there was no one else around to witness it besides my mother.

"You were practically groping the girl right in front of me!" She screamed, and I cringed praying that my girlfriend could not hear her.

Laughing under my breath I responded, "Finally you are showing your true colors mother, I knew that you weren't alright with this arrangement." I walked closer to her, hazel eyes fixed on hers. "I was not "groping" her mother; I was trying to comfort her. She hasn't been feeling well all night and I wanted to help."

"You could have given her some medicine if she wasn't feeling well; there is no need to touch her at all, what is that going to cure? As far as I am aware no illness is cured by touching."

"She's my girlfriend, I see no problem with—"

"—stop calling her that!"

My eyes widened and my heart pounded loudly in my chest, I was furious. "Stop calling her what, exactly? My girlfriend? She is my girlfriend."

Judy threw up her hands and groaned out. "I know what she is Quinn! But I don't need to constantly be reminded! I am just trying to be accepting until you get over this phase that you are going through and come back to reality."

I glared at her for a moment, my muscles tense and body shaking; I did not know what to say. I did not wish to disrespect or yell at my mother, but she did not understand how important Rachel was to me. It was soon in the relationship, but I already felt that I could spend the rest of my life with her. "Is that what you think this is? Some sort of phase that I am going through, some sort of experimentation?"

"Of course, sweetie. You have never been interested in women before, and remember that Hudson boy you just went out with? I figured that it was just you enjoying your wild college years."

I scoffed and ran my finger through my hair. "That is not what this is. Rachel is not just some experiment."

"So, you love her then? How is that even possible, you don't even know this girl!"

"I-I—" Pausing I glanced down, chewing on my bottom lip and furrowing my brow. "I'm not sure if I love her or not, you're right, it is too soon to tell. But, I do know that she means more to me than anyone I have ever dated and I could see myself falling in love with her."

Judy laughed and walked closer to me, attempting to place a hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away from her touch. "Quinnie, this is not love. You cannot love another woman, it is against God's wishes, and what about grandchildren—"

"—there are ways that we can have children." I bit back angrily.

"If you and Rachel have a child immorally, that child will not be my grandchild. I will have no part in your sins." She spoke in an even hateful tone of voice. Her words crushed me. My mother was my best friend, the closest person to me until I met Rachel, and now she was saying that if Rachel and I stayed together and started a family that she would want no part in it? That she would not love our child?

"Fine, mother."

A silence surrounded us and we both stared at each other. Finally my mother spoke, her voice returning to normal. "I will be civil with Rachel, and I want to enjoy Christmas. But, please, no more displays of affection."

I nodded.

O

I decided not to tell Rachel about the encounter with my mother. Not because I was attempting to hide things from her, but more so because I knew how special tomorrow was to her. She had spent all week finding presents and preparing for her first Christmas, which was ironic considering that she was Jewish, but she had told me that some Jews celebrate Christmas so it would be alright.

She had even chosen a themed outfit for tomorrow, a black skirt with a red and green sweater vest and a scarf and hat that were Christmas themed. It was not the most flattering outfit, and nothing that I myself would wear, but she would look adorable in it. She was always adorable.

Regardless, I could not tell her what my mother had said and shatter her dreams.

Currently, she was fast asleep. Her nose nestled in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around my body, dark hair splayed across my chest. I could not sleep. My eyes were focused on the ceiling of my bedroom and my mind was consumed with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. There were two ways that the day could go. It could be wonderful, but fake, or it could be terrible, and real. Neither was all too appealing to me, but one was definitely better than the other for Rachel's sake. I prayed that everything would go right.

"Mmh." I heard a soft whimper against my throat, it sounded like Rachel was in pain so I hastily pulled back to look down at her, watching as her eyelids moved and her beautiful face contorted in pain.

It looked as if she were having a nightmare.

Reaching out, I gently ran my fingers through her dark hair. Trying my hardest to calm her down, but it did little to help as she whimpered again and pushed me away. I reached out to touch her and perhaps wake her up, but she again slapped me away from her.

"Get away from me." She spoke out into the darkness of my room, her eyes still closed and her voice saturated in fear.

"Rach, sweetie, you're dreaming. It's me, Quinn." I attempted to reach for her again. This time she screamed out and backed away telling me to leave her alone. Now Rachel was curled up in a ball on the bed, holding onto her pillow and crying. The sight broke my heart, I just wanted to help.

For a few minutes I watched her cry, until I felt that she was calm enough not to push me away. Then I reached out and pulled her body close to mine. This time, she did not push me away, but her body was still tense and tears were still falling from her closed eyes as she held onto me tightly.

She felt so fragile in my arms. Like a glass sculpture that would break and shatter if pushed from a shelf, and all I could do was hold her and stroke her back.

As she started to calm down I realized that my mother was wrong. Touch may not have the capability to sooth and cure most illnesses, but there was one that it was capable of curing, and that was mental illness, sorrow. Rachel had calmed considerably and it was all because of my touch.

I smiled gently and stroked my fingers along her face and down across her neck.

Without thinking, I started humming, and then began singing to the beautiful woman. Rachel loved my voice and she often forced me to sing to her, despite my unwillingness to do so. I did not think that I was as good a singer as she thought that I was, especially when in comparison to her. But she loved it.

"_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.**_

_**It's your ability to make me earn this.**_

_**I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**It's about how you laugh out of pity,**_

_**Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny.**_

_**I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything.**_

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,**_

_**Plant my lips where your necklaces close."**_

I smiled as my fingers circled around the gold star necklace that she always wore, playing with the chain. She was one of the most ambitious and talented people that I had ever met, despite all of the odds in life being stacked against her, and I had no doubts that she would be a star one day. She already was my star.

She was perfection, and I was so happy to have found her.

"_**It's those pills that you don't need to take,**_

_**Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.**_

_**I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it.**_

_**It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded,**_

_**I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_**While you were sleeping, I figured out everything.**_

_**I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.**_

_**Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.**_

_**You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame."**_

O

Authors Note

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You all keep me writing; I decided to add a chapter to this story quickly because you all left me amazing feedback. So thank you for reading and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. :)


	9. The World's Against You

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Nine**

**The World's Against You**

'**Rachel's POV'**

It was Christmas morning and I was a mix of emotions.

Everything was perfect. Quinn's mother had decorated the entire living room. There was a tall Christmas tree with ornaments and lights, presents piled high beneath the tree, there were themed couch covers and table cloths, and there were already appetizers out for people to eat throughout the day.

The thing that really caught my eye though, was none of this. For as beautiful as it was, nothing was more beautiful than seeing the stockings that hung above the fireplace. Each appeared hand sewn and specific to a member of the family, all with their names embellished into the fabric. But, at the end, next to Quinn's, was a stocking with the name 'Rachel Berry' scripted across it, the pattern on the fabric red with gold stars.

My heart leapt in my chest and a smile spread from one ear to the other. I felt confused by my own emotions. I had never felt so happy, yet so depressed at the same time. Feeling included in a family that hardly knew me, when I could never make my mother proud. When my mother would rather die than spend a holiday with me.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, looking at me with concerned hazel eyes.

Biting down on my bottom lip I held back my tears and nodded my head. "Yes, I am alright."

"Oh dear, I hope you like your stocking. I made it just for you, but I could only go off of what Quinnie told me you liked." Judy announced as she walked into the living room, staring at Quinn and I.

Turning to look over my shoulder at her, I flashed her a smile. "I love it, it is perfect. Thank you for making it for me."

"Oh don't be silly." She waved her hand at me and grinned. "You are part of this family now. Speaking of which, let me find Russell so that we can open the presents! There are cookies in the kitchen if either of you want a snack."

We thanked her and watched her walk away.

I turned around to look at my girlfriend, not feeling as much pressure to hide my feelings; anytime that Judy was around I shied away from showing any affection for Quinn. I watched her closely, pressing my lips together and furrowing my brows at her. She had been acting rather strange since we woke up and I had no idea what had changed, she had been worried about being around her family, but happy. Now she just seemed worried.

"You keep asking me if I am alright, Quinn, but you look positively distressed. Are you okay?" I wondered, reaching out to take her hand. But she pulled her hand away from mine and looked toward the hallway. I knew who she was looking for.

She closed her eyes and nodded reaching out and taking my hands, the contact caused my heart to race and my skin to tingle. I loved when she touched me. "I am just nervous Rachel; I want everything to go perfect for you."

"Nothing will—"

"—ever go perfect. I know sweetheart, it's just. It has to." She chuckled and I laughed softly in response to her adamant attitude.

"Alright, well if you insist upon perfection, then is it alright if I make one suggestion that might make this evening more amazing for me than it already is?" I asked her with a smirk and a glint in my eyes.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Calm down and enjoy yourself, because unless you do, I will be incapable of enjoying myself."

"We wouldn't want that." Quinn whispered out softly and leant forward, her lips hovering over mine. Her scent surrounding my body and her heated breath rushing against my lips, causing me to tremble. I wanted nothing more than to—

"Ahem!" A cough interrupted the moment and we both jumped away. She threw my hand as if she had been burnt by it, and we both turned to look at the disapproving faces of Russell and Judy Fabray. My eyes widened and I began to apologize but Quinn's mother interrupted me. "It's time to open presents, and I would appreciate it if you two would not show these displays tonight at the dinner party."

"Of course."

O

The evening had been tense, but it had been wonderful up to this point. We had opened the presents as a family. It had been a strange experience for me. We had sat around in a circle and they had us open the gifts one by one, starting with the youngest person. Each person was to announce who got them the gift and then lift it to show it to everyone.

It made me curious if all families celebrated Christmas in a similar manner.

Regardless, I had never felt so included. I had never felt so happy. I had Broadway, I had the love of my life, and I now had a family. Things were looking up for me.

At least until now.

My body shuddered violently as I vomited once more. My arms draped over the sides of the toilet and my hands gripping the sides of it tightly, knuckles white. Throughout the evening I had started to grow more and more nauseas. I associated it with the guests arriving and the way that Quinn's mother continued to watch our every move, figuring that I was merely stressed out.

But, as I vomited once more and groaned out in pain, I was starting to doubt my first assumption.

It took all of my strength to force myself up, so that I was staring down into the toilet. My arms were weak and shaking as they struggled to carry the weight of my body. I let out a gasp and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Blood.

The toilet was filled with the remnants of the food that I had eaten and blood.

Panicking, I stood to my feet and flushed the toilet before looking at myself in the mirror. My lips and teeth were stained with blood and I quickly washed my face and used the mouthwash resting on the sink top. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing.

I couldn't tell Quinn.

I didn't need to burden her life, and I didn't need to worry her. She already had too much on her mind with her family and trying to impress them this evening. Besides, it was probably not anything serious.

O

'**Quinn's POV'**

My mother decided to send Rachel and me to the store in order to pick up some of the ingredients that she was missing for dinner. She had told me that I was not to show any public affection for Rachel, including placing a hand on her back, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, holding her hand, and especially not kissing her.

So, the moment that we were out of her "supervision" I did the exact opposite of what she had said. I was beyond tired of her bossing me around and telling me how to live my life. We lived in New York City for Christ's sake; I planned to hold my girlfriend's hand when I went to the store.

Despite what it felt like at times, it was not only to spite my mother that I held Rachel's hand. I loved holding it, I loved seeing that full-lipped beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes light up.

Sadly, it seemed that the entire world was against us. Good things never lasted long with us.

We ran into one of my mother's acquaintances and we talked with her for a while, she was actually in the same business with my mother. That meant that more than likely she would tell Judy that I was holding hands with some girl. They were all equally judgmental. Still, I did not release Rachel's hand, and I smiled proudly the entire conversation.

I was proud that Rachel was mine.

Returning home, we unpacked the groceries and put them in the kitchen. I smiled at my mother, but she did not return the sentiment. Instead she scowled and looked away taking a drink of her wine.

"What is wrong with her?" Rachel whispered against my ear.

"I'm not sure." I lied. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what was wrong with her.

Rachel did not believe me; I could tell by the way that she looked at me. Her large brown eyes full of apprehension. Looking over her face I realized something else, she did not appear as enthusiastic as she was earlier, in fact she looked sickly. Her skin was pale, her eyes were droopy, and her body was shaking. I was about to ask her what was wrong when my mother walked past me, slamming her shoulder against mine and speaking in a low eerie voice.

"It's dinner time. Come, be part of this marvelous family, you two."

Something was terribly wrong.

Turning back to Rachel I placed a hand on her shoulder, well-aware that my mother was glaring at me. But, I didn't care. My girlfriend looked like she would drop dead any second. "You look really sick, Rachel. Maybe you should lie down and rest for a while; you might be catching the Flu."

She smiled and dismissed this. "No, I am perfectly fine Quinn. Simply stressed with the situation. I would not miss out on this splendid meal that your mother has cooked for us."

I wanted to tell her that I didn't care about the meal, that impressing my selfish mother was not as important as her health, but she didn't let me. When Rachel set her mind to something she was like a train on the tracks, nearly impossible to stop. She just kept going and going until she got to where she needed to be. At the moment she needed to eat my mother's dinner, and she was going to do so, with or without me.

So, of course, I joined her.

O

I was laying in my bed, watching The Lion King, a movie that both Rachel and I loved growing up, whilst I waited for her to return from the bathroom. She had been going to the bathroom a lot tonight and I wondered if it had to do with why she looked so ill.

Casting my eyes to the alarm clock beside my bed I smiled as I realized that it was almost two in the morning. We had spent the last few hours talking and watching movies. It often felt like we lived in our own world when we were alone together, like behind these walls no one could touch us. Being alone with Rachel, just holding her and listening to her speak, that was what made all of the other problems seem not so horrifying.

I heard the door to my room squeak and grinned as I turned to see the beautiful brunette walk into the room. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was mussed, but she always looked perfect to me.

"I missed you." I said with a small pout.

"I was only gone for a few minutes Quinn, how could you have possibly missed me?" She laughed, approaching my bed. When she got closer to me I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her body down on top of mine, pressing my lips firmly against hers in a passionate kiss and pushing my thigh between her legs, resting it directly against her heated womanhood. I smirked into the kiss as I heard Rachel let out a moan of pleasure.

For just a moment we continued to kiss like this. Tongues dancing, biting, licking, tasting every part of each other as she rocked against my thigh with desperate need and moaned out into my lips. But, after a few minutes I remembered where we were and pulled out of the kiss.

Rachel looked so attractive in that moment. Her lips swollen and covered in a mixture of saliva as she pouted and whimpered, wanting more. Her eyes dark black and hungry. I wanted to take her then and there, but my mother was in the room next to ours. I couldn't risk her hearing that. She would never forgive me.

Leaning up I pressed my lips to her nose, which was one of her insecurities. I loved her nose. She crinkled it up and laughed. "Well, I did miss you."

"I want you out of my house." A voice said from behind the two of us, startling us out of our daze. Rachel turned to look behind her, and I stared over her shoulder at my mother. She was obviously drunk, her body was shaking, and she looked prepared to hurt Rachel if need be.

Quickly, my girlfriend jumped off of me and she backed up on the bed, cowering. I stood up in front of her in order to protect her, knowing that she felt insecure and scared when people cornered her.

"You should learn to knock mother."

"You left the door open." Judy glared at Rachel. "I want you out of my house."

O

Authors Note

Thank you all for your reviews, you all keep me adding more.

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please do tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading.


	10. Slow Down Before You Crash

Let the Cameras Roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Ten**

**Slow Down Before You Crash**

'**Quinn's POV'**

I couldn't believe that my mother was telling Rachel to get out of our house. I understood of course, that she was uncomfortable with seeing us making out, but she was my girlfriend and Judy needed to understand that I would be kissing her. I loved her.

"She isn't going anywhere." I told my mother in a harsh and commanding tone of voice, I couldn't recall another time in my life when I spoke to her with such blatant disrespect. But, currently, I had no respect for her. She was making a scene and hurting Rachel.

"Don't talk back to me young lady! I told you that I didn't want to see any displays of affection and I walk in on this! This-this disgusting display! You ought to be ashamed of yourself for going against God in my house!"

"We were just kissing, she is my—"

"—don't you dare say that word again!"

"Why not!?" I screeched, my voice cracking under the strain. "Why the hell not!? That is what she is mother, whether you like it or not, she is my girlfriend!"

Judy took in a breath and closed her eyes, lifting her hand to her forehead and digging her nails into the skin there. She looked beyond frustrated with me, but I didn't care. After a few minutes she managed to speak. Her voice was low and even, it worried me. "I understand."

"You do?" I asked with a disbelieving tone of voice as I raised a brow at her and crossed my arms over my chest. Never breaking eye contact with her as she took a step closer to me. I was not going to back down. I refused to let her win this one.

"Yes. I understand that this is a phase that you are going through, and I am fine with that Quinnie. I get it, everyone has a little fun in college, but I am not fine with it when it affects my life and my career."

"How does me making out with Rachel, in my own bedroom, affect your damn career?" I watched her flinch, and I knew it was the words "making out" not the cursing that caused the reaction.

"I got a phone call tonight." My heart dropped hearing this; I had a feeling that I knew who it was.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so. It was Janice; you know one of the many people who work at the business firm with me. Do you want to guess what she told me?"

I stood my ground stubbornly, not answering my mother's question as I chewed on my cheeks and my body started to shake. My hazel eyes followed the older woman as she started to pace in front of me, waving her hands around frantically in the air.

"Fine, if you have no guesses, I will just tell you what she said. I bet you will find it hilarious." Judy stopped pacing and stared directly at me. "She told me that she understands now, why you were so uninterested in dating her son last year. That at the time she had thought he had done something to upset you, but now that she knows that you are a lesbian, she gets it."

Judy laughed almost psychotically as she took a few steps closer to me, I stepped back. "She gets it, isn't that hilarious? Her womanizing son doesn't like my daughter because she is a lesbian!" She screamed in my face, and I let her. Someone had to be rational for Rachel's safety.

My mother raised her hands and scowled. "At least someone gets it!"

"What don't you get, exactly?" I spat at her.

"Let's see. What don't I get?" My mother asked herself. "Well, I don't get what part of "no public displays of affection" you didn't understand. I mean, was it really that difficult to keep it in the bedroom?"

"I love Rachel and I am not going to be afraid to show it. I am not going to be afraid to be myself in public. I am not ashamed of her." I said in a serious voice as I stared deep into her eyes.

At this moment in time Rachel stood to her feet and moved closer to me, still standing behind me, but just having her presence near me gave me all the strength in the world. I knew that I would no longer allow my mother to control me, that everything would be fine, as long as I had Rachel by my side. She was the shining star in my dark abyss of a sky and I was not going to let her go.

Judy laughed again and pointed over my shoulder at Rachel. "You seriously think you know this girl enough to love her?"

"I know her better then I know Finn and you wanted me to marry him. But, then again, I guess marriage doesn't really have anything to do with love. Right mother?"

This pushed my mother over the edge. She was done with the conversation. "Just get her the hell out of my house."

"If you kick her out, I am leaving with her."

"Oh yeah, and where do you plan to live? On the street? You own nothing, without me you do not have a job, you do not have a home, school, clothes, you have nothing without me!"

I was terrified now to cut myself off from her, because she was right. My parents paid for everything that I had, but in that moment none of that seemed as important as having Rachel. She meant more to me than any material possession. "I will live with Rachel."

My mother continued to rant and rave about how long that would last, and about how I would be back groveling for her to let me return, and many other things, but I ignored her. Turning my attention to my girlfriend I flashed her a sheepish smile. I had not asked her if I could move in and I felt guilty, but she quickly told me that it would be fine and I thanked her.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" I heard my mother shout.

I started to pack up a bag with all of the necessities that I would need to move out. Clothes, toiletries, my favorite things, and then I grabbed onto Rachel's hand and headed through the hallway with the bag on my shoulder.

As Rachel and I reached the door, we were met by my father. He was standing in front of the door obstructing our path.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk this over as a family."

"Only if Rachel can stay." I told him.

My mother ran into the living room, adding to the conversation, "She isn't part of this family!"

These words really broke my heart, because I knew how badly they must have destroyed Rachel. Her hand was shaking in mine and it felt so small, so weak, so fragile, and I hated my mother for hurting her like that. All that Rachel had ever wanted was to feel like she was a part of the family for one day, and now she had been told the exact opposite.

Staring up at my father I squeezed Rachel's hand three times to tell her 'I love you' and then told him, "Then, neither am I. Now get out of my way and let me leave."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"You can't stop me, get out of my way!" I screamed at him, tears filling my hazel eyes as my body heated up. I started to feel trapped, claustrophobic, and I just wanted to get into my car and drive away from the world.

I could hear my mother's voice, she sounded so calm. As if she hadn't done anything wrong and she were just trying to help me, but that wasn't the case. "Quinnie, you need to calm down. This isn't a matter that concerns Rachel, this is about us, our family, and how you are tearing it apart. We can fix this. If you just think rationally you will see, the best thing for you to do is to stay here with us and work on this."

My body shook and my muscles tensed. "I love her mother, and I am going to be with her."

"Maybe that is so. At any rate, you can't start a relationship with all of this anger built up inside of you, with all of this chaos around you."

"I am already in a relationship, and you are the only one who is bringing chaos to it."

"Do you really think that you are ready to be in such a dependent relationship? Do you think that this—" She looked to Rachel who was shaking and looked even paler than earlier. "—This little girl is going to be capable of taking care of you? She hardly looks like she can take care of herself, let alone you."

"I think that I am—" Rachel started, but my mother quickly interrupted which served to further enrage me. I wanted to lash out at the evil woman.

"Shut up Rachel! Shut your selfish mouth! You can't take care of her! You look like you are about to keel over and die any minute!"

"Leave her alone, mother. She may not be capable of always taking care of me, nor will I be capable of always taking care of her, but we will take care of each other."

Judy laughed and waved her hand. "Fine. If that's the life that you want so badly, then just leave. You will come crawling back eventually when reality hits you."

"Tell dad to move." I whispered out.

"First, let me see your bag." She told me, moving closer to me. My grip on the shoulder strap tightened and I took a few steps back.

"Why?"

"Just let me see it!" Judy screamed, reaching out and tearing it out of my hand. Opening it, she started to go through it, throwing articles of clothing and toiletries all over the living room floor. "Well, I bought you this, and this, and this! Hey look, I bought you all of this, guess you'll have to leave it behind."

"Fine." I growled out. "Now tell dad to move." My hands were shaking and the only thing keeping me sane in that moment was the feeling of Rachel's thumb stroking over my wrist.

Judy nodded at my father and he backed down begrudgingly.

"I don't need any of these things, and I don't need you." With that I pulled my girlfriend out the door and headed toward my car. Opening the door for her and helping her inside, before going to the driver seat and starting the car.

O

The drive to Rachel's apartment was silent. I had allowed Rachel to choose the music as always, but she said that she wasn't in the mood to listen to anything. That of course was strange behavior. I couldn't blame her though.

My family had ruined everything.

Tears started to roll down my pale cheeks and my hands started to shake on the steering wheel, but Rachel pulled me out of the darkness as she always seemed to do. She would always be my star, my guiding light. Feeling her hand ghost over the top of mine before pulling it off of the wheel, I smiled, still controlling the vehicle with my other hand.

She kissed each of my fingers before planting a soft kiss on the top of my hand and resting her cheek against it.

"My mother was right about one thing Rachel." I whispered out into the silence of the car, startling the small brunette who looked up at me with confused brown eyes.

"What do you mean? She said so many terrible things."

"No, not anything she said about us, but you do look really sick."

Rachel dismissed it like it was nothing, just as she had done when I asked about it previously. "Oh, it is probably simply the stress of the evening, or perhaps I am coming down with the Flu. It is nothing serious, I assure you."

I didn't believe her, but her reassuring smile made me feel a little better.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." She planted another kiss on the top of my hand and I smiled brightly.

My smile was a great contrast to the tears that were falling from my eyes. I felt so terrified. In the moment it had seemed so right, and it was right, but I felt vulnerable. If I lost Rachel now I would have to go back to my mother, or try and live on my own, and both scared me.

I couldn't handle losing Rachel.

Suddenly my head snapped up and my eyes landed on the rearview mirror as I heard sirens behind us.

"Quinn, it is the police." Rachel told me, looking out the back window.

I didn't want to pull over; we were so close to reaching the apartment, so close to freedom. This couldn't be happening. Staring down at the dash I tried to recall if I had been speeding, but I couldn't remember, I had been lost in my thoughts. Pulling over to the side of the road I nervously tapped my free fingers on the steering wheel, looking over at Rachel who looked worried.

"I do not believe that we were speeding, are all of your lights working properly?"

"Yes, Rachel. It was probably just a minor mistake and they will let us off with a warning."

The police officer walked toward the car and shined his flashlight inside, telling us our rights. He looked almost scared of us and it confused me. We were just two girls driving through New York City; we were not criminals or anything.

"What is it officer?"

"I am going to need to see your license and registration miss, you too." He shined the light at Rachel who quickly nodded and pulled out her identification.

"May I ask what the problem is?" I wondered.

"This vehicle that you are currently driving was called in as stolen a few minutes ago, and I just have to make sure that it belongs to you."

My face fell.

I knew that it didn't belong to me, it belonged to my parents.

O

Authors Note

Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement.

I hope that this chapter helps to clear some things up, and I also hope that you enjoy reading it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
